Beautiful, Brave, & True
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Belle is the heir of a prestigious kingdom with the world at her figertips. Belle's mother tragically passes away and her father remarries in time to a tyrant hungry woman named Cora. Cora forces her to hard labor and to live in the servant quarters after her father dies. Belle flees Avonlea and meets a ruthless king named Rumplestiltskin but is he really as ruthless as he seems?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: This is my newest Rumbelle fic. I'm really excited about writing it because it's kind of a twist between Snow White and Cinderella. I'm not sure how much I will update it. That depends completely on you guys so if you want more, then you're going to have to review. I also wanted to point out that this story also shares the title with my Rumbelle oneshot "Beautiful, Brave, and True" but neither of them have any affiliation with each other. There wasn't another title that seemed to fit this story, and you'll soon see why. I don't like to waste my time on anything people aren't going to be interested in. Please review! It only takes a moment! **

Belle pushed erratic chestnut curls from her eyes as she scrubbed the castle floors. She should've been attending royal balls and being solicited by various suitors for her hand in marriage, but she didn't get to do any of that. She was the daughter of King Maurice and Queen Lucinda of Avonlea-a princess in all prospects, but she wasn't treated like one.

Belle lived under the iron fist of her step-mother Cora and covetous older step-sister Regina. She had been banished to the servant quarters when she was sixteen years old and had endured hard labor for the past four years. Cora made sure she was given the most back breaking work, alongside the men who had "trouble" keeping their hands to themselves. She was thankful for days like this when she was allowed to work in solitude, but they were far and few between. Cora was in a cheerful mood lately, and Belle knew why. She had traveled to a nearby kingdom in search of a husband for her dearest Regina.

It was rumored a king by the name of Leopold with a strong trading industry was interested in remarrying to procure a mother for his daughter: Snow White. Belle knew Cora couldn't resist the prospect of uniting two of the realms most powerful kingdoms. She was a power hungry tyrant.

Regina loathed her mother, but she tolerated her. Belle knew that Regina was secretly in love with a stable hand named Daniel Foster. She heard many things by living among the peasants. She realized that if Regina were to run away with this boy that things wouldn't end well on her end. Belle was thankful when she wasn't on her "doting" step-mother's radar. When she was, she was usually loaded down with a laundry list of chores she could never finish.

Belle did her work without complaint but things were getting harder to ignore. There were talk of uprisings within Avonlea and that frightened her. She needed a way to drive Cora off the throne but there were many who remained loyal to her. The divided loyalties would surely break out in a war if she did anything to rash. Belle needed strong allies and the help of someone who was clever enough to end her stepmother's cruel reign of terror.

"Haven't you finished cleaning those floors yet? You sure are a lazy servant." a feminine voice taunted behind her. Belle felt her ears perk up and her senses sharpen at the sound of the malice voice behind her. She turned around quickly forgetting the mop and bucket.

"I'm sorry Cora…I was just-" Belle stammered before the older woman cut her off.

"Daydreaming again? You know it's best to keep your head out of the clouds Belle because this is to be your lot in life." Cora snickered smiling menacingly at her.

"Yes mam…" Belle retorted casting her gaze to the floor. She knew it wasn't wise to argue with her stepmother because it would only lead to a harsher punishment, and she had the scars on her back to prove it.

Belle was surprised when she felt the older woman grab her sharply by her chin, forcing her to meet her gaze, "You will address me as your majesty you ungrateful selfish girl!" Cora hissed vehemently pushing her backwards. Belle felt her head hit the concrete hard. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she didn't have time to respond because Cora's heel was now on her chest, stifling her breathing.

"You may have been a princess my dear Belle, but you will never be a queen." she cackled evilly, leaving her there in a heap on the floor. Belle laid there for what felt like hours until her breathing steadied. She was going to have a screaming headache when she woke up in the morning, but she had to push on. She pushed back the tears that threatened to fall from her stepmother's searing words.

"_You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen…"_

Belle made her way back to her servant quarters allowing her mind to drift off to a happier time and place in her life when her conniving stepmother didn't exist. She pulled on her nightgown and crawled under the thin sheet and ragged quilt that laid across her straw mattress. She tried her best to ignore the pounding resonating in her skull. She conjured up one of her happiest memories before drifting off into slumber.

~X~

_The brunette beauty bounced up and down on her bed eagerly awaiting her mother to spin one of her usual tales about beautiful princesses, brave knights, and fire breathing dragons._

"_Well isn't someone excited to hear a story?" a woman with auburn hair and kind blue eyes smiled at the excited child._

"_Mamma you tell the best stories!" the little girl squealed ready to begin their nighttime ritual._

"_All right settle down now." the woman laughed, settling down beside her daughter. She tucked the covers around them snuggly. The little girl cuddled against her mother's side ready to weave their tale._

"_What kind of story would you like to hear tonight my Belle darling?" the woman inquired gently against the shell of the girl's ear._

"_I want to hear a story about me…" the little girl said sheepishly hiding her expression against the blankets._

"_I've told you all the stories I know about you Belle-of-mine so perhaps we shall make up a new story then hm?" her mother curved a smile down at her curious daughter._

"_I would like that." Belle nodded compliantly with piqued interest._

"_When your older, you will attend balls. Princes will come from all across the realms just to glimpse upon your beauty. Many will pry for your attention, but you're a clever girl, so you won't allow their chivalrous offers to compel you. You will see their true intentions, and you'll know he's right for you when you meet him because his heart will be true. Great names and powerful alliances don't hold a kingdom together…Love does, and I want you to find true love someday. Don't settle for power and riches my dear. You must always remain beautiful, brave, and true awaiting the heart that's meant to be yours." her mother smiled down to the now snoozing girl._

"_You must always be beautiful, brave, and true my dear girl." she whispered, kissing her daughter's brow before she blew out the candle._

_~X~_

Belle awoke suddenly, her mind in a fog. She heard shouting and a slew of profanities coming from beyond her door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and pulled on her blue and white servant's clothes. She grabbed her brown deerskin boots and satchel. She would be ready to make a run for it if need be. She opened the door to be met by throngs of people running in all directions.

"What's going on!?" Belle yelled over the crowds, a distinct pounding resonated in her head making her wish she hadn't shouted quite so loud.

"The queen has let her mutants loose, and they haven't eaten in days! It's every man for himself!" she heard someone call over the crowd. Belle realized that now was as good of time as any to make her escape.

She ran hard and fast through the streets, making her way to the forest. Cora had a few "exotic" pets she had procured from other realms who had a salivating appetite for human flesh. She enjoyed allowing her beasts to terrorize the town from time to time and somehow Belle knew it was her fault. She only let the beasts run free when something had enraged her, and she was sure her episode earlier had set her off.

She tried to push the blood curling screams of those behind her out of her mind as she ran. She prayed she made it to safety because she was Avonlea's only hope. She had to find someone who was willing to help her end Cora's evil reign. She was startled when she heard the sound of horses coming her way. She tried to run in the other direction, fearing it was some of Cora's footman, but she had no time to react as two stallions the color of midnight stopped in front of her. The horses weren't to happy about being interrupted, winning in objection and apparently their riders weren't either. There were two men shrouded in cloaks driving the carriages that sent an eerie feeling up Belle's spine but neither rider dismounted their horse.

She hadn't been aware that the horses were pulling a carriage until she heard the door slam furiously. She gulped back the bile in her throat ready for the lashing that was about to ensue. She should've ran but she felt her strength waning, the pounding in her head registering distinctively now.

"I'm sorry…." she wavered feeling the world begin to spin beneath her. She didn't have time to react as she fell forward into someone's awaiting arms. The world went black, the last thing registering within her mind was the alluring fragrance of sage and pine, giving her a sense of peace she'd never known before.

~X~

Belle opened her eyes warily, the unusual feeling of a goose down comforter draped over her. She tried to stand up but found out it wasn't a good idea when spots of color flashed in front of her eyes.

"Take it easy miss…You've got a nasty bump on your head." a feminine voice resounded. Belle eased her head back on the pillow trying to clear her vision.

"Where am I?" she squeaked, her voice sounding like she'd rubbed it with sandpaper and that's when she realized how parched she was.

"You're in Albannach miss-" the woman clucked, her name an incomplete thought left on her tongue.

"Belle…" she managed to say, realizing how painful it was to even speak. She shuddered at the mention of Albannach, a kingdom even Cora kept her affairs out of. The kingdom was rumored to be ruled by a man who was half beast. Many folk even claimed he'd been cursed, but Belle had no time to ponder upon these things. She was exhausted.

"Belle, what a lovely name… I'm Mrs. Potts, and I'll be taking care of you. Have some water." the maid insisted bringing a ladle to Belle's throat. She greedily gulped down the soothing liquid, like a balm to her throat.

"Thank you." Belle strained with a half smile, grateful for the maid's kindness.

"Miss you need to rest…Don't speak just relax." the maid coaxed in a gentle voice. Belle felt herself begin to drift off into a dreamless state, the scent of sage and pine still lingering within her senses.

**A/AN: That's all of the prologue! The next chapter will be about Belle meeting Rumplestiltskin for the first time. Cora will also find out about Belle's disappearance…I also wanted to point out that "Albannach" is Celtic for Gold. I got the idea for Cora's mutants from "The Hunger Games" series. I'm already working on the next chapter and it will be up soon IF you review! Here are some questions you can ponder on while you wait. **

**1. Is Rumplestiltskin as really as dark as people say?**

**2. What will meeting Rumplestiltskin ensue for Belle?**


	2. Proposition

**Chapter One**

**Proposition**

**A/AN: Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter has all kinds of good stuff in it. Belle and Rumple meet for the first time and that's all I'm giving away. Read on if you want to know more and please review! They inspire me to keep writing!**

_The small girl looked upon the ashen face of her mother lying in the casket. The woman's cheeks were painted a rosy pink and her beautiful full red lips were now illuminated by the false impression of ruby lacquer. The girl nearing seven years touched her chestnut hair gingerly, running her fingers through it, reminiscing about how it felt within her fingers when she brushed it out for her ailing mother who was no longer able to do so._

"_Mamma please come back…" the girl whispered, tears welling in her eyes, cascading slowly down her cheeks._

"_My dear girl it's time." the hollow voice of her father resounded from behind her. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. _

"_Yes papa…" Belle complied turning away from the coffin slowly, allowing her eyes to linger on her mother one last time._

_~X~_

Belle awoke with tears cascading down her cheeks from the far off memory her mind had conjured up. She'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for almost a week now. Mrs. Potts had been the only face she'd seen daily. The woman had been very attentive to her needs, continuing to ladle water into her mouth. She'd also began feeding her a warm broth. She was finally starting to feel better and was able to sit up a few times a day in bed, but she still couldn't walk without the vertigo assaulting her cognition.

Her third day in Albannach sent her spiraling down with fever. Mrs. Potts had stripped her of all her clothing but her under things until she began to chill furiously. She was then placed in a white cotton gown and given a bitter herbal tea to drink every two hours. Belle loathed the taste but drinking it had caused her fever to break on the fifth day.

Today was her sixth day in Albannach, and she was finally able to get out of bed. Mrs. Potts insisted she take a bath to wash away the sweat from her lingering sickness. Mrs. Potts had drawn a bath for her in a spacious claw foot tub. The water was warm and invigorating and made her feel more refreshed than she had in ages. She'd usually settled for bathing in the cool creek with the other peasant woman. She felt almost anxious to be so exposed in front of Mrs. Potts, but she couldn't bathe on her own because she was still a bit faint. She just hoped the older woman didn't make a big deal about the angry red scars cascading down her back.A warm bath was a luxury she hadn't been afforded since being banished to the servant quarters by Cora. Belle shivered at the thought of that vile woman as Mrs. Potts dumped lilac shampoo in her hair, massaging her scalp.

Belle relaxed against the edge of the tub as the maid worked her magic. She wondered why she was being afforded such a kindness, but she didn't dare question the hospitality until the older woman spoke.

"The master will want to see you once he hears your well. He wants to properly meet you." Mrs. Potts informed her causing a pit to settle in her stomach.

"Who's the master of this castle?" Belle inquired intrigued by the mysterious man she'd only heard rumors about.

"I refuse to disclose any information about the master. You will meet him and get to know him yourself." Mrs. Potts insisted as she dumped a warm bucket of water onto Belle's head. Belle sputtered as she reached up to move drenched curls from her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Potts chuckled handing the beauty a plush white towel. Belle stood up carefully, wrapping the towel around her shivering frame.

"I'll give you some privacy. There's a change of clothes for you on the back of that chair and a ribbon for your hair. As soon as you're presentable, I'll take you to meet the master." Mrs. Potts clucked sending a wave of panic through Belle's chest.

"You mean I have to meet him tonight!?" Belle stammered feeling the vertigo return immediately.

"Of course…He's inquired about you every day since you've arrived. We can't keep him waiting any longer." Mrs. Potts said as she made her way out of the lavatory.

Belle finished drying off and grabbed her change of clothing which turned out to be a simple brown servant's dress she was certain all the maids wore here if there were any more. The dress was identical to Mrs. Potts, and she pulled it over her head. She finger brushed her hair and tied it back with a blue ribbon. She walked out of the bathroom to see Mrs. Potts standing there holding a pair of simple white shoes.

"Here's something for your feet." Mrs. Potts smiled before handing them to her. Belle took the flat slippers and slipped them on.

"Let's get going then." Mrs. Potts returned leading Belle out of the bedroom and into the darkened hallway. Mrs. Potts removed one of the lit torches from the wall guiding them down the long elongated hallway. Belle watched as shadows played on the wall, illusions from the torch's dim light.

She felt like they had been walking forever through corridors and down never ending staircases until they came to a room with a large iron door. The door was at least nine feet tall with large lion faced brass door knockers. Mrs. Potts picked up one of the knockers and banged it steadily against the door.

The door opened to reveal two stone faced guards with gruff looks on their faces. Belle gulped the bile back in her throat anxious to get this meeting over with. Mrs. Potts didn't seem to be intimidated by their barbarous appearance as she made her way through the open door. Belle lingered close behind her, hiding her face behind the older woman, keeping her eyes on the stone floor.

"Master the girl has awoken and wishes to speak with you." Mrs. Potts chimed in moving so that Belle was face to face with the "master". Belle looked up daringly upon a man who sat on a golden throne with wispy brown hair that fell past his shoulders, a cold calculating brown eye that fastened its gaze on her, and a scar that marred the entire right side of his face. The master's face was quiet beastly to look upon and an eye patch covering his left eye made him look even more dangerous.

"What is your name dearie?" the master inquired to the chestnut haired beauty staring intently at him in his thick brogue. Belle averted her gaze with a blush once she realized how long she'd been staring at his blemished features.

"My name is Belle, and I'm from Avonlea." she spoke quickly her tongue tying with every syllable.

"Ahh yes that little eyesore on the map…" he scoffed before continuing, "You seemed to be in quite the hurry to flee from that place the night I saved you." he clarified. Belle locked eyes with him again after dispelling his revelation.

"You saved me?" she stammered searching his eyes for any deception but there was none.

"Yes you fainted right in my arms, truly a damsel in distress." he snickered with an amused laugh.

"Thank you." Belle stated, the quiver in her tone slowly dissipating.

He gave her a serious glance, studying her intently, taking in every curve and crevice of her body. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as his eyes continued to roam over her freely. He stood up and sauntered towards her. She was unsure how to react once he introduced himself.

"Rumplestiltskin." he replied giving her a small bow.

"What?" Belle asked dumbly at his uncanny gesture.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin." he affirmed now standing only a few feet in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rumplestiltskin, and thank you once again for saving me." Belle said bowing respectfully.

"Can you read or speak any other languages?" he quizzed circling her casually.

"Yes I can read and write, and I am well versed in every known tongue in the land." she stammered her throat becoming heavy with anxiety at his close proximity.

"So you're not just a meager peasant then? You're well educated." he continued, and Belle wasn't sure if he meant it as a statement or a question.

"Yes my father was a merchant, and he taught me how to read and write." she half lied unwilling to disclose her proper heritage. She wasn't sure if she could trust Rumplestiltskin or not and if held any loyalties with Cora, then she was treading on dangerous ground.

"What's your occupation now?" he questioned, his hand resting on his chin inquisitively.

"I was working in the queen's palace as a maid, and I fled when she let her mutants loose the night you rescued me. When the queen gets angry she sends her mutts out to terrorize the town. I didn't want to risk being maimed by one of them or something far more dreadful." she swallowed hard recounting her step mother's abusive behavior.

"I see…" Rumplestiltskin replied, and Belle thought she saw something becoming of sympathy flicker in his brown eye.

"Belle would you like to stay here and work for me? I have a son named Baelfire who needs a good tutor. You sound like your qualified enough for the job. If you agree to my terms, then you'll be allowed to live here in the castle with me. You will also be given a generous monthly salary if you're satisfactory enough." Rumplestiltskin offered.

Belle felt something welling up inside of her that she hadn't felt in a long time as she listened intently to his proposal. Was it hope? She gave him a small smile as the cogs within her mind began to turn at the thought of gaining his loyalties. If she could gain his allegiance then perhaps he would help her win back her kingdom.

"I accept." Belle beamed giving him one of her brightest smiles that sent his heart aflutter.

"Splendid…I would like you to join me and my son for lunch tomorrow then at eleven o'clock sharp. Don't be late." he warned turning his back on her, sauntering back to his throne.

"That sounds lovely." Belle reverberated in his direction as she allowed Mrs. Potts to lead her back to her quarters. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart beat at the sound of her alluring accent, realizing there was more to his beautiful new servant than meets the eye. He was sure he would enjoy unraveling those parts of her as he got to know her better.

~X~

Cora stared hard at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but feel enraged at the fact that her "little" servant had disappeared without a trace. She assumed the stupid girl had been eaten by one of her exotic pets since she still hadn't turned up. Cora made sure she had did everything in her power to break Belle since she banished her to the servant's life. She should've killed her, but she wanted her to live to see all the things she'd never have.

Cora's plot to put Regina on the throne was running smoothly. She had met with King Leopold two days ago, and he seemed to fancy her daughter. She needed him to consent to an engagement soon, so that she could continue on with her plan. She would inevitably unite two kingdoms with such a marriage. All she needed to do to make sure her daughter procured those two kingdoms was to assassinate Leopold's darling daughter on down the line. Leopold needed one of Cora's own heirs on the throne to safely annex the kingdom and inconspicuously getting rid of Snow White was the only way. In time Leopold would get over his darling daughter's death and request to have more children with Regina, thus securing an heir.

"Mother I'm going out for a ride." the voice of her daughter reverberated from the hallway.

Cora turned to see her daughter dressed in her riding uniform. She smiled at her impeccable appearance. "Go quickly and be home soon because the king is having dinner with us tonight." Cora commanded.

"Yes mother." Regina stated compliantly before scurrying out the door. Regina sighed in relief when she made it out onto the castle grounds. She was sick of her mother's selfish intentions so tonight she would be running away with Daniel. They would make their way to a faraway kingdom and live happily ever after. Regina was going to ready her horse for their long journey ahead. She felt her heart skip a beat at getting out of this wretched kingdom, running away with the love of her life.

She made her way into the stable and couldn't help but smile upon seeing the man that held her heart in his hands.

"Daniel…" Regina beamed racing towards him. The man smiled tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"Regina…" he whispered stroking her face gently. She pressed a soft kiss against his lips ardently.

"We leave tonight." she whispered resting her forehead against his own.

"Yes my love, and we will finally get to be together forever." he declared kissing her again fervently, both unaware they were being watched from the shadows.

**A/AN: Well there's chapter one! I hope it was to your liking! Please review if you want to read more! Here are some questions to ponder while you wait…**

**1. How will Rumple and Belle's dinner go?**

**2. What's going to happen to Regina and Daniel?**

**Stay tuned for more to come!**


	3. Repercussions

**Chapter Two**

**Repercussions**

**A/AN: I would like to thank everyone for their continued support! I'm blown away by the amount of reviews I've been getting! Keep them coming, and I'll keep whipping out these chapters! Thanks so much!**

Regina walked back to the castle. The sun was just beginning to set, and she sighed realizing what was to come. She was having dinner tonight with King Leopold and his "darling" daughter Snow White. The man was twice her age and yet her mother thought she was investing in her future by finding her a husband and marrying a king was no small matter. Regina's mother was sadly mistaken if she thought she was going to marry a man she didn't love. She'd already promised herself to Daniel but tonight she would endure the king's company. She felt her heart leap within her chest at the thought of running away with her _true love._ She would be Mrs. Foster the day after tomorrow and miles away from her mother's clutches.

"Get changed! Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Cora commanded meeting her daughter in the hallway.

"I'm sorry mother…I must've lost track of time while I was riding." Regina fibbed averting her mother's stony gaze.

"Well get dressed! We want you to make a good impression on the king!" Cora chastised pushing her daughter towards her chambers.

"_No mother you want me to make a good impression on the king." Regina thought spitefully to herself._

A half an hour later she emerged from her room wearing a royal blue gown made out of silk with an empire waist, a row of glimmering sapphires sewn underneath the bust and along the neckline. More strands of sapphires served as sleeves, and a lace overlay covered the bodice. The skirt was full and flowing.

Regina felt completely overdressed for the occasion. She was grateful that she could be herself around Daniel and that he didn't expect her to masquerade around in ridiculous ball gowns. She'd chosen a simple white cotton gown she would wed him in, already packed away safely in her satchel.

"Regina you're simply breathtaking." King Leopold gasped in awe taking her all in. He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the top of it.

"Thank you your majesty." Regina forced a smile, bowing respectfully.

"King Leopold it's certainly a pleasure to have you and your daughter Snow White with us tonight." Cora praised as she took her seat at the head of the table. Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's half hearted sentiment.

"Thank you for having us." King Leopold replied as he and his daughter took a seat at the table. He sat directly in front of Regina. She cursed to herself inwardly. She just wanted to get this horrible night over with.

The king's daughter Snow White sat perpendicular to her. Regina had no ill feelings towards the girl who seemed to be enraptured by their first course of lamb stew.

"So Regina what sorts of hobbies do you enjoy?" King Leopold inquired making an effort at conversation with her.

"I enjoy horseback riding. It's my favorite activity I do believe." Regina admitted feeling a smile spread across her face at the thought of her handsome stable boy.

"We have lots of horses in Astyn. Perhaps we could all go riding together sometime." King Leopold suggested smiling broadly at her.

"Wouldn't that be fun Snow? Perhaps Regina could give you a riding lesson." Leopold told his daughter who looked up shyly from her lamb stew.

"Could you give me a lesson someday?" Snow inquired sheepishly to the older raven haired girl.

"Of course." Regina emptily promised knowing that it really didn't matter what she told King Leopold or Snow White. She would be out of Avonlea before the first light of dawn spread its majestic wings across the sky.

Cora engaged Leopold in a conversation about Regina's goals and accomplishments shortly after that. They also discussed trading agreements and other kingdom affairs that Regina felt her mind unfastening from as she pictured Daniel's loving face within her mind.

The dinner soon ended, and King Leopold made her promise that she would come visit him and Snow in Astyn soon. Regina politely compiled before excusing herself to her chamber. She changed into her traveling clothes and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head just in case her mother peaked inside her chamber.

The hours slowly ticked by, and Regina waited until she knew everyone including her mother would be asleep. She slipped out the back entrance, past the snoozing guards she knew wouldn't realize she'd ever crossed their paths.

She made her way to the stable taking in a relieved breath. She was almost free of this place. She slipped inside the stable to see Daniel waiting for her. He already had her horse Sadie saddled and loaded down with the supplies they would need for their journey.

"Regina!" Daniel smiled as she threw her arms around him, greeting him with a deep kiss.

"Daniel I can't believe we're actually running away together!" Regina exclaimed falling into his awaiting arms.

"I can't believe it either." a sinister voice spoke from the shadows making Regina's blood run cold. Regina pulled away from Daniel cautiously averting her gaze in the direction the voice resounded.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Regina quivered with every syllable as Cora emerged from the shadows.

"I've come to stop you from making a huge mistake." Cora retorted narrowing her gaze at Daniel who was still standing beside the brown horse.

"It isn't a mistake! I love Daniel!" Regina proclaimed standing between them, shielding her lover from Cora's hateful glare.

"Love is weakness…You're better off without it my dear girl. What kind of future can this boy provide you with besides shoveling stables? You're going to be queen someday, and you need to start acting like it." Cora scoffed snapping her fingers. Regina cried out when she felt two guards grab her arms.

"Mother no!" Regina screamed as Daniel was confined by three guards and hauled away. She felt tears began to stream down her cheeks at the sight of her betrothed being taken hostage by them.

Cora was now face to face with Regina, who was still confined by both guards. She slapped her hard across the face sending a stinging sensation cascading across her cheek, "You will not defy me anymore…Do you understand!?" Cora hissed vehemently staring coldly into her eyes.

"Yes mother…" Regina nodded compliantly feeling the rest of her heart break in the process. She would never get to forge her own path as long as her mother sat on the throne. She would always be enslaved to her as long as she lived.

~X~

Belle awoke the following morning feeling refreshed. Mrs. Potts had brought her a tray of fruit, biscuits, and tea for breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Potts." Belle greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning my dear. I've laid out a fresh pair of clothes for you on the chair." Mrs. Potts supplied gathering up her breakfast dishes. Belle stood up, the ache in her head only a distant pain now. She walked to the chair and picked up the golden silk gown. She gasped as she held it to her chest in front of the mirror.

"I can't wear this!" Belle protested admiring the extravagant dress.

"Oh but you can! The master insists that you wear it to lunch. He handpicked it out himself." Mrs. Potts smirked admiring the dress Belle held against her body.

"But why?" Belle questioned clearly taken aback by his offer.

"He seems to fancy things made of gold." Mrs. Potts shrugged leaving her standing there gaping at the dress. She allowed Mrs. Potts to assist her into a type of dress she hadn't worn since she was a princess.

"You look ravishing miss…I think the master will approve." Mrs. Potts chuckled, as she plait her massive curls into a crown. Belle hadn't felt like royalty in quite sometime but today she did. She smoothed out her skirts trying to adjust to walking in heels and balancing her weight in such a dress she thought she would never wear again.

Belle made her way into the dining hall that Mrs. Potts had showed her at eleven o'clock sharp. Two occupants sat at the grand dining table. One was Rumplestiltskin and the other was a boy with a mop of curly dark hiding one of his eyes. Belle presumed he was Rumplestiltskin's son Baelfire.

"Good morning." Belle greeted them warmly making her presence known, giving them both a gallant bow.

Rumplestiltskin locked eyes with the blue eyed beauty. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he continued to stare at the golden gown that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. She reminded him of warm sunshine the way she lit up the room. She was so beautiful that it made his chest hurt.

"Good morning Belle…This is my son Baelfire." Rumplestiltskin returned tearing his gaze away from her as he introduced his son.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Baelfire. I'm Belle." she greeted back warmly. The boy stared at her for a few moments drinking her all in.

"Papa said you're to be my teacher, but he forgot to mention how pretty you were." Baelfire said gazing steadily at her.

"Bae it isn't polite to stare." Rumplestiltskin scolded clearing his throat uncomfortably at his son's comment.

"Why thank you little prince." Belle chortled filling his ears with her tinkling laughter. He was certain that sound would put the angel's to shame.

"So Belle are you feeling better?" Rumplestiltskin inquired quickly changing the subject before things could grow anymore awkward between them.

"Yes I had good rest. Thank you for such kindness. I'm forever grateful to you." she thanked him giving him a warm smile that made him melt on the inside.

"You're very welcome." He felt himself smiling back at her until Baelfire made a coughing sound with his throat. He hadn't realized he'd been staring so intently at her. He tore his gaze away quickly as the cook brought out their first course of Mutton, Pork, and dried herbs. Belle tried her best not to tear into her food like a scavenger, for she hadn't eaten such a meal in a long time. She forced herself to take lady like bites even though she wanted to tear into it like a lion would an antelope.

"So what are you going to teach me about?" Baelfire inquired breaking the silence between them. Belle threw back a sip of her ale, fastening her gaze on the boy.

"I was thinking we could do some arithmetic, writing, reading, spelling, and anything else your father wants me to teach you." Belle respired turning her attention back to Rumplestiltskin.

"I would like him to learn other dialects." Rumplestiltskin stated taking a bite out of his mutton.

"Papa no! You know how much I detest other languages!" Bae pouted sticking his lip out for the full effect.

"No buts my son! If you plan to be a good king one day, then you need to be well versed in other languages, so you can communicate with the other realms. They all don't speak our language and if you know theirs then our kingdom will fair much better." He told him throwing back a gulp of his ale.

"Your father's right Bae…The more you know, the farther you will go in life." Belle smiled winking at the young boy.

"All right." Bae grumbled poking at the dried herbs on his plate. The last portion of their meal was brought out which consisted of a light fruit salad and slab of chocolate cake. Belle licked her lips at the delectable dessert.

"Do you like chocolate Belle?" Bae inquired innocently, his childlike eyes full of wonder.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" she smiled giving him a wink before running her finger over the top of the cake. She plopped her frosted finger in her mouth and smiled. Rumplestiltskin eyed her analytically as she licked the frosting from her fingers. Most nobles would've found her impulsive, but he couldn't help but think she was adorable interacting with his son in such a childish manner.

"I like her papa…I think she's going to be a great teacher!" Bae chimed in excitedly making Belle blush.

"I think you're right Bae…I think Belle is going to be a splendid teacher." he smirked before taking a bite of his own cake half smiling at Belle sending something warm and invigorating through her. She just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

**A/AN: Yes that's all of chapter two! I'm so glad you guys love this story! I've had a few of you inquire about Rumple's eye patch, and I promise I'll get into that later! Cora is still more evil than ever, and I hope you'll keep reading because things are about to get interesting. In the next chapter Belle will start to tutor Bae, and she and Rumplestiltskin will have a moment.**


	4. Declarations

**Chapter Three**

**Declarations**

**A/AN: Thank you for all your continued support, and I hope this chapter meets all your Rumbelle needs. This chapter is mainly Rumbelle with a little bit of Regina towards the end. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

The afternoon meal had ended with Baelfire going to his jousting lesson. The nine year old apparently had much to keep him busy and it pained Belle's heart in a way as she remembered the things she was required to learn as a royal. She missed her childhood years when she could be carefree without a worry in the world, without evil stepmothers and pestilence that stole those she loved away. She longed for the years she would never get back.

She was about to leave the dining hall when she heard Rumplestiltskin clear his throat awkwardly behind her, "Belle do you mind coming with me for a moment? There's something I would like to show you." he told her gaining her attention.

Belle turned around to meet his scarred face. A face like Rumplestiltskin's would've repulsed many but all Belle could see was a story to tell. She longed to cup his face in her hands and run her fingers over his blemished features, stealing his pain away. Where did that come from? Belle shook her head trying to get rid of those estranged thoughts.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he inquired tilting his head slightly.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I thought there was something in my hair." she fibbed quickly shaking her head for the full effect.

"Come then…" Rumplestiltskin motioned with his hand leading her up a set of stairs. Belle tried to stay in sync with him, but she had to be careful of her footing since she hadn't worn a pair of heels in so long.

They made their way up the steps. Belle was thankful it was only one small staircase she had to navigate instead of the three larger ones that led back up to her room. She sighed inwardly at the thought of having to climb those.

He stopped in front of a set of double doors before turning to her, "This room is where you will tutor Bae. It should have everything you will need to get started. You may access anything in this room you please." he informed her, pushing open the door.

Belle hardly had time to register anything he was saying because she was too overwhelmed by what lay in front of her. She gasped at the room that held shelf after shelf of books. There was even an upstairs compartment which held even more shelves. They were standing in a library with more books than she could ever read in a lifetime.

"This is simply amazing!" Belle gasped drinking in her surroundings, wishing she could inhale every word off every page of every book in this library. She would have to ask Rumplestiltskin if she could spend some time here during her downtime. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to hold a tome in her hands, reveling in how the leather felt in her hands and the scent of worn pages smelt. After being sentenced to a servant's life, Belle hadn't been allowed to read. Cora made sure her workload was so cumbersome that she had no time for leisurely activities.

"These books are all categorized by topics. This shelf over here is full of books in foreign dialects. I've translated a few of them myself but there's a few that even extend beyond my knowledge. I was hoping you could translate a few of the ones I haven't and teach Bae how to read them." he explained, leading her over to a shelf at least eight feet tall.

"I can't wait to get started!" Belle said eagerly noticing a ladder that extended to the top of the shelf.

"May I grab a few to take back to my room? I would love to spend some time decoding them if you don't mind?" she inquired sheepishly averting her gaze.

"Be my guest." Rumplestiltskin obliged gesturing towards the ladder. Belle smiled stepping out of her heels. She grabbed the edges of the ladder and began to climb, etching carefully up the incline.

Rumplestiltskin watched her intrigued. He still wasn't sure what drew her to him that night. He had been on his way home from Elameth, a small village north of his kingdom to settle a dispute concerning some missing livestock. He had come up short in his endeavor to uncover the perpetrator. A few villagers stated they'd seen a large lupine like creature do it. He'd suggested they round up a hunting party and told them he would be back in two weeks time if they hadn't captured the creature by then.

He was restless and tired of dealing with the villagers and then a beautiful maiden had decided to jump in front of his carriage. He'd stopped on a whim, fortunately leaving her uninjured. He'd planned on giving her a piece of his mind, but she had fainted.

He wasn't good at playing the hero but something foreign stirred in his heart telling him that he needed to save this girl. He'd taken her back to Albannach with him and had placed her in the care of his loyal housemaid Mrs. Potts. The older woman had informed him that she had a nasty concussion and would need around the clock care.

Rumplestiltskin would never disclose such a secret to her, but he had watched over her on that third day when she'd come down with fever. He wanted to protect this woman and give her a home. She seemed to have a wandering soul like his own, someone who had lost much in their life and endured much sadness.

He should've sent her on her way, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her close by, and he'd come up with the perfect alibi to make her stay. He knew she was more than a meager peasant. Peasant's couldn't read or write like she could and the fact that her knowledge expanded much beyond that made him believe there was something she wasn't telling him. He hoped in time he could gain her trust and that she would tell him about who she really was.

Rumplestiltskin was so enamored by his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the beauty loose her footing as she reached over to grab a book written in Latin just a little out of her reach. He turned around immediately catching Belle fluidly in his arms.

Belle gazed up at him hazily locking her blue eyes on his single brown pupil. She was so mesmerized by him that she reached up to move an erratic brown curl out of his face. He felt his skin ignite with flame by this simple gesture. He thought about kissing her in that moment until they both snapped out of their hypnotic state.

"Thank you." Belle replied nervously. He set her gently back on her feet, a blush coloring both of their cheeks.

"Allow me." Rumplestiltskin offered as he bent down to gather up the strewn literature.

"I'm such a klutz." Belle blushed biting her lip nervously. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but think she looked adorable staring aversely up at him.

"It's no matter." Rumplestiltskin assured her with a small smile, handing her the tomes.

"I will get started on these right away." Belle assured him, propping the pile of books in her arms.

"That sounds great…If you don't mind Belle, would you mind joining me for tea this afternoon?" he found himself offering though he knew not why. He could feel his heart beating profusely as he awaited her answer.

"I would like that very much." she smiled, sending chills up his spine.

"Very well then…Meet back here in the library at six. We will further discuss Bae's path of study." Rumplestiltskin quickly added trying to come up with a formable excuse as to why he asked her to tea.

"Six it is then." she supplied before making her way out of the library, longing to gaze back at him but fearful she would trip in the process. Why was her master being so generous towards her, and why did she feel in the back of her mind that this afternoon tea meant more than just discussing Bae's book learning?

~X~

Regina pulled her hood tightly around her shoulders as she made her way down dark damp steps. She tried her best not to breathe in the defecating smells of human waste. She made her way down the winding staircase into the deepest dungeon's of Avonlea. Regina kept her head low refusing to gaze into the eyes of the prisoners her mother had enslaved. When she was certain she'd came to his cell, she lifted her head to see him hunched against the stone wall with his head bent low. She felt her heart breaking in the process of what she was going to have to do.

"Daniel…" Regina hissed lowly hoping to gain his attention. The young man's ears perked up. He lifted his head in realization to meet her gaze. He stood up and walked towards her. She was thankful he showed no signs of bruising or hadn't been beaten, but she was certain her mother held those plans in abeyance.

"Regina?" Daniel inquired to the cloaked figure in front of him.

"I'm getting you out of here Daniel." she proclaimed, digging out the key she'd bribed the guard out of for a few gold doubloons. She stuck the key in the lock and the cell swung open.

"Regina!" Daniel exclaimed wrapping his arms around her in a tearful embrace. He enveloped her in a deep kiss she wished would never end.

Regina pulled away regretfully, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Daniel you have to get out of Avonlea and never return. I've paid a stage coach driver to take you out of town. He's on his way to Albannach. My mother will never come looking for you there, but you must hurry." Regina told him as she pressed a bag of gold coins in his hand.

"Regina I'm not leaving you." Daniel protested, pushing the bag of coins back in her hand.

"Daniel you know I can't go with you. We both know I have to stay in Avonlea. If you truly love me, then you'll leave this place and never return." she sighed placing the bag of coins in his pocket.

"I love you Regina, and I promise we'll find a way to be together. I'll never stop fighting for you." he proclaimed enrapturing her in one final kiss.

"I love you too Daniel now go!" she pushed him forward, clinging to his ardent declaration of love for her. She forced back the tears that stung her eyes as she watched him run back up the steps she'd just descended, praying he made safe travel.

**A/AN: Well that's all of chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it. Will Daniel and Regina EVER get to be together? Will master and servant ever sort out their feelings for one another? What will going to Albannach mean for Daniel? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to incorporate the library scene, so I hope you liked it and please review! The next chapter probably won't be up until sometime next week,. I hope everyone has a great weekend!**


	5. Scars

**Chapter Four**

**Scars**

**A/AN: Man this chapter has been burning a hole in my head all day, so I'm finally able to get it out on paper so to speak. I would just like to thank everyone for their wonderful comments and reviews. A special thank you to the OUAT fan fiction and creations group for their continued support and ideas for this story. I hope everyone enjoys chapter four, and I'm sure if you don't loathe Cora by now, then you will by the end of this chapter. Review please especially to those of you who did in the beginning who I haven't heard from in awhile!**

Belle had been surprised when she'd returned to her room. She'd decided to explore her room a bit more and discovered a wardrobe now full of beautiful lavish gowns befitting a queen. She'd felt the heat rise in her cheeks, immediately cupping her hands over her mouth in utter consternation. She felt tears begin to cascade down her cheeks at the sight before her. Surely these weren't meant for her? She daringly ran her finger down the lace trimming of an aquamarine gown. She allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and pulled the dress off the hanger. She shed the golden gown, and laid it gingerly on her bed. She pulled the aquamarine gown over her body, zipping up the back. The gown dipped down to the lower part of her back. The dress had two thin straps that held up the front with thousands of glimmering sequins that cascaded down the front masquerading the illusion of water droplets. The gown fell fluidly down her body stopping a few inches below her knees. Belle felt like all she needed to complete her ensemble was a crown atop her head. She realized the moment she zipped up the dress that he'd did all this for her, but why?

Belle always heard rumors growing up of a blood lusting king who'd burned thousands at the stake for their defiance. She'd been petrified once she'd discovered she was in Albanaach, the homeland of the notorious "dark one" as he was called. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what was fact or fiction about him. He reminded her of a book all your friends told you never to read because it was terrible, but you did it anyway just to spite them, only to discover they'd been further from the truth. The story you'd heard horrible things about turned out to be one of the most marvelously spun tales you'd delved into. She longed to know Rumplestiltskin's story more than anything, and she was certain there was more to it than meets the eye. His story could've been one only claimed to have been read about but really had never been cracked open before. She hoped she could be the first to truly unravel his tale and put those rumors in the back of her mind to rest. Bloodthirsty killers didn't fill the wardrobe's of peasant girls with beautiful dresses.

Belle spun around in the mirror a few times admiring the dress, deciding to wear it to afternoon tea when she would once meet again with her mysterious master. She felt heat pool in her belly of thoughts of him admiring her in such a dress. She couldn't wait to see what he thought.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin made sure everything was in perfect order when Belle came down for tea. He also hoped she'd found the array of ball gowns he'd made his seamstress work tirelessly on. He had requested Mrs. Potts make various types of tea since he wasn't sure which kinds Belle liked. He also requested she make different kinds of little desserts for their occasion. Mrs. Potts had questioned his intentions, but he told his elder maid that he just wanted to make his new houseguest feel comfortable. Mrs. Potts had chortled lightly and muttered something under her breath.

Rumplestiltskin sat at the table he'd requested be brought into the library staring at the double doors. He wore his usual attire of black leather pants, black silk tunic, with his red dragon hide vest. He tapped one of his black leather boots nervously, praying the night went well.

Rumplestiltskin felt his breath hitch in his throat when the beauty waltzed in, wearing the aquamarine dress he had customized for her. The dress clung to her body like a second skin, accenting each of her womanly curves more so than the gold one had. The gown made her befitting of a queen that he would have no trouble bowing to, worshipping the very ground she walked upon.

Belle gave him one of her brilliant smiles, immediately drawing him to her eyes that reminded him of summer skies. How could such a beautiful creature even be human? She looked like one who had fell from the heavenlies.

"I want to thank you for all of these beautiful gowns, but I was also wondering why you did it?" she questioned him now sitting directly in front of him.

"I thought you would like something a little more personal." he offered, fastening his gaze on her beautiful oceanic depths, drowning in them.

"It was very kind of you, but I'm afraid I don't deserve such exquisite garments. I'm only a peasant you see." she replied, something melancholy flashing in her brilliant blue orbs. He longed to tell her that she so much more than a peasant, a queen in his eyes.

"I want you to have them. Please take them." he insisted giving her a reassuring smile.

"All right but do you mind if I have more casual clothing when I work with Baelfire? I don't feel right prancing around the castle in this garb." she requested biting her lip nervously.

"There are some other less formal outfits in the back of your wardrobe, but I would like for you to wear the dresses I had tailored for you when your in my presence." he commanded in a kingly manner.

"Why do you want me to wear the dresses?" she inquired daringly with a raised brow. She knew he could command her to do anything he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't an equal anymore since she'd been stripped of her royal title.

"Because I enjoy looking at beautiful things." he supplied, his eye roaming over her curves hungrily but not in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, realizing that a king desired her. She felt proud and renowned. She could easily seduce him, bending to her every whim and woe, but she wasn't Cora.

Belle stood up bravely walking around to where he sat, entrancing him with her every step. She smirked finding her way into his lap. She gazed into his solitary brown eye, running her fingers down the lines of his face, intricately tracing each scar with her fingertips. He sat there frozen allowing her to explore his face with her hands.

Who was this mysterious woman that elicited desires within his heart that had lain dormant for ages? He longed to touch her unblemished porcelain skin, the very epitome of perfection, but he was a beast. A beauty would never desire a beast. She stopped suddenly gazing longingly into his eyes.

"Your life has been one of pain hasn't it?" the sound of her voice so soft and fragile, he thought she would break.

"I've suffered much loss in my life, but I still have my son and that's all that matters." he supplied, testing the waters as he allowed one of his hands to graze the small of her back. He ran his fingers over the exposed skin, stopping when he felt the deep impressions. She looked at him with panic in her eyes, like he'd discovered one of her darkest secrets.

"Belle who did this to you?" he asked softly, his fingers still dancing over her naked flesh. She'd completely forgotten the dress exposed her ugly red scars. She could feel the tinge of anger in his voice, but she couldn't dispel her secret now.

"My mistress used to beat me when I couldn't finish my chores on time. She made me do back breaking work." Belle half lied the sound of the whip cracking angrily against her skin reverberating in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly feeling the tears threaten to fall. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't. She was surprised when she felt two calloused hands cradling her face. She opened her eyes to see Rumplestiltskin staring intently at her.

"I will always protect you Belle." he swore looking tenderly into her eyes, and Belle felt safer than she had in a long time as she gazed into her master's eyes, the tea quickly forgotten. They spoke a thousand reassurances and promises without a word being uttered between them. Rumplestiltskin _would _always protect her. She just had to find a way to get him to protect Avonlea as well.

~X~

Regina walked back to her chambers with downcast eyes feeling more empty than she'd ever felt in her entire life. She was exhausted and wanted to forget everything. The only thing she longed for was restful slumber, but she wouldn't have it. She rounded the corner to see her mother standing there with hollow eyes.

"Regina I warned you never to defy me again, but you didn't listen. I guess I'm going to have to revert to a more drastic measure if I'm ever going to make you understand." Cora sighed shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about mother? I've done nothing wrong!" Regina growled growing irritate by her mother's obtrusive behavior.

"You bribed a guard into letting a prisoner go. I think that calls for ten lashes at least." Cora snickered as two guards grabbed Regina by her arms.

"Mother what are you saying?" Regina wavered, the fear evident in her eyes.

Cora grabbed her daughter by the chin, forcing her to meet her gaze, "I've been too easy on you Regina. I'm going to show you what I do to those who betray me. I'm going to break you of your rebellious tendencies until you submit to my will, even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp!" she hissed pushing her backwards as the guards drug her away.

"I hope he was worth it Regina!" Cora taunted watching her thrash against them violently, trying to break free until one hit her hard on the head, making her body go limp in the process.

"Everything comes with a price I'm afraid…" she tisked rolling up her sleeves, grabbing her favorite whip. She was certain she would enjoy breaking Regina even more than she did Belle. She would thank her one day for ridding her of these foolish tendencies all for the sake of love. Love was weakness, and she couldn't have any of it parading around in Regina's life. She would never be loved if Cora had anything to do with it.

**A/AN: Well there's chapter four! I hope anything wasn't to rushed between Rumple and Belle but it just felt appropriate. Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	6. Insecurities

**Chapter Five**

**Insecurities **

**A/AN: Thank you all for the reviews and favorites/follows! This chapter will be more Belle/Bae centric, so I hope you all enjoy getting to see the little prince and beauty interact. Please review, and I'm excited to say you Rumbellers are in for a treat during the next few chapters! I'll be off the entire week next week so expect an update everyday! This should be out by Tuesday morning, and I hope to have the next one up by Thursday.**

Johanna winced at the sight of the festering wounds on Regina's back, the whip had marred her beautiful ivory skin. She laid on her stomach with her backside completely exposed. Johanna washed the gashes with water gingerly, clenching her eyes shut every time Regina cried out from the pain. She finished her work by rubbing a cool salve over the raw skin, bandaging it afterwards. She remembered doing this for Belle secretly after the queen had gave her a severe lashing. She was one of the few maids left since King Maurice's death. Cora had hung most of the former castle's staff from the gallows, claiming them all traitors.

She remembered the young raven haired girl and her mother coming to live with them after Maurice claimed she'd saved Belle from drowning. He had married the woman when Belle turned ten and things hadn't been the same ever since. Cora was manipulative and caused Maurice to make foolish decisions that would've made Lucinda turn over in her grave.

Johanna quietly prayed that the chestnut haired beauty had found someone who would treat her kindly. She also prayed that one day she would take her rightful place as queen on the throne of Avonlea and that this tyranny would end.

"Thank you…" she heard Regina mutter quietly. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she'd forgotten she wasn't alone.

"You're welcome milady. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you so just rest now child." Johanna said soothingly hoping a kind word would soothe the girl's broken spirit. Regina was a good woman unlike her mother. She just hoped there was enough good left in her to keep Cora from poisoning her soul.

"Don't leave…Please stay." Regina pleaded catching Johanna off guard as she was about to exit her chamber.

"Of course milady." Johanna nodded as she sat on a stool facing Regina who had her head against a pillow.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" Regina inquired to the ginger haired maid brokenly, hollowness evident in her brown eyes.

"No my dear…As long as I tend to your wounds, then you'll fair just fine." Johanna reassured her, lightly patting her arm.

"But what if I want to die? I don't want this life…I don't want to rule a kingdom or marry someone I barely know. I want to be free." Regina whispered in a heartfelt confession.

"Regina you're far too young and beautiful to give up on life so easily. I know your mother can be cruel to you, but you mustn't give up hope. One day you will be free of this place and of her. I'm sure of it, and I'm going to help you find your happiness." Johanna swore with determination in her eyes, remembering the blue eyed princess.

"What are you going to do?" Regina inquired curiously.

"I'm going to help you escape as soon as your well enough. I'll send you somewhere where you'll be free." Johanna returned giving her a small smile.

"Thank you…" Regina respired before falling into a deep sleep. Johanna frowned at the careless oath she had just made. She truly wanted to help Regina but how would that be possible with Cora constantly breathing down her throat? She hoped Belle was out there planning to come through for them all in the end.

~X~

Belle watched the nine year old boy scrunch up his nose as he read the text aloud from his book of Latin. Belle had translated a list of the Latin words into English parallel from the script. Baelfire was required to read the word in Latin and then in English multiple times and then she would give him a test. They were starting with languages with a common alphabet first before they moved onto those who used different characters in their writing. Belle had started him out on all the Latin words beginning with A and once he mastered all of those, they would move to the B column.

She and Baelfire spent close to four hours a day in the library researching the written text, finding sums, spelling, and if they had time Belle threw in a history lesson. Bae was currently struggling with the word "Acerbus".

"Accer-ubus?" Bae repeated aloud becoming frustrated with not being able to correctly pronounce the word.

"The word is Acerbus and we derive it from our English root word bitter." Belle explained with a sweet smile.

"Well isn't that fitting? That silly word makes me feel bitter." Bae scoffed narrowing his gaze at her.

Belle chuckled at the stern looking boy, "Why don't we call it quits for the day? We've only got five minutes left, and you've worked hard today, so I guess I can give you a little leniency just this once but don't tell your father." she winked.

"Thanks Belle!' You're the best!" Bae smiled as he shut the book and darted out of the library like his pants were on fire.

Belle snickered gathering up their books and writing utensils. She had been living in Albannach for almost two weeks now and had settled into a nice routine. She would tutor Bae four hours a day, five days a week. She and Rumplestiltskin had settled into a nice evening ritual of tea and conversation. They usually discussed Bae's studies but something had began to change between them. Ever since that night she'd sat in his lap, he'd began paying special attention to her. Sometimes he would squeeze her shoulder lightly or brush his hand against hers. He never went past friendly touches or caresses but something burned inside Belle. She wanted to be held by Rumplestiltskin just like the night he'd comforted her when he discovered her scars.

Belle was surprised when she felt someone encircle her waist from behind and press their nose against her right shoulder, nuzzling her. She felt a shiver creep up her spine as she pressed her body against the figure who'd embraced her.

"Who do you insist on sneaking up on me like that Rumplestiltskin?" she respired, closing her eyes as she relished the closeness of their proximity.

"Because you're such an easy target my darling Belle." he purred lightly in her ear. He'd taken to calling her by that endearment since the night he'd held her in his arms. She knew he couldn't mean anything by it because she wasn't a princess anymore. She couldn't let her fantasies tell her that he could ever care for someone like her since she technically wasn't royalty anymore and it wasn't like she could tell him she was. There was just too much at stake. He was kind to her but perhaps that was just the way he was with everyone.

He told her he enjoyed looking at "beautiful things" so all he probably saw her as was an object of his lust. He could take her if he wanted, and she shuddered at the thought of that. She knew one day he may want her to warm his bed, but she didn't allow her mind to linger there. She was sure that once that happened, he would throw her out. Belle surmised he'd probably bedded plenty of women. He was a king after all so it wasn't like they were in short supply. Belle forced herself to focus back in the moment of his gentle affections, trying her best not to worry how much longer it would last.

"Yes I suppose I should just post a sign on my back then." she chortled lightly now facing him, wisps of brown hair falling in her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin gazed gently at her wondering what it would be like to feel her petal soft lips pressed against his own. He hadn't been with another woman since his wife had left him. He preferred to stay away from the opposite sex because they tended to bring only trouble with them. Milah hadn't loved him. She'd only married him because he was a king. She utterly despised him and had no trouble reminding him of his defect daily. He wasn't sure when she started taking on multiple lovers, but he knew Baelfire was his. He would always claim the boy no matter what. His son meant everything to him and would always be his first love.

Belle didn't seem to be that type of woman at all though. She was kind and always had good things to say about him, but he couldn't get too close no matter how much his heart protested. Rumplestiltskin was a sensible man and knew all women did was betray you in the end. He wouldn't let it get that far.

"I'm here because I needed to ask you something Belle." Rumplestiltskin retorted pulling away from her, now standing just a few feet in front of her, his arms to his side.

"What would that be?" Belle inquired gathering up the rest of the tomes, holding them against her chest.

"Do you remember me telling you about a village called Elameth I visited two weeks ago because of a wolf problem? It turns out the beast is still terrorizing the town and something needs to be done about it. I will be journeying there in the morning, and I would like you to accompany me. Baelfire will also be going, and I don't want him to fall behind on his studies since I don't know how long I'll be there." Rumplestiltskin told her shifting his gaze slightly.

"It sounds like quite the adventure." Belle grinned growing excited by the prospect of going on a wolf hunt.

"Don't worry yourself too much. You won't be going any wolf hunts I'm afraid. They leave those to the men. Your job is to watch over Bae while I'm gone out with the hunting party and to keep him caught up on his studies." he supplied, extinguishing any hopes of joining a hunting brigade.

"Of course your highness." Belle bowed reverently, reverting back to formalities. He was still a king after all.

"Have your suitcase packed by tonight. You will need light and warm clothing for the journey. We won't be participating any festivities I'm afraid, so you won't need any of your dresses." he remarked heading for the doors.

"I'll get right on it." she affirmed, cleaning up the area she and Bae had been working in.

"Oh and Belle we won't get to have tea together this afternoon. I need to prepare for tomorrow's journey. I'll see you in the morning." he informed her before walking out the door, leaving an unsettling feeling in her heart she hoped would one day be filled.

**A/AN: Some Rumple/Belle inner turmoil going on there! They're both having doubts about the other. Do you think they'll ever open up to each other and lay aside their insecurities? The next chapter will be loaded with fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!I also wanted to point out that I know Johanna was Snow's maid but she just seemed appropriate for this chapter. Please review and stay tuned in for the next! **


	7. Lycanthrope

**Chapter Six**

**Lycanthrope **

**A/AN: Thanks for all the reviews! We're going to see a new side of Rumple in this chapter. You might like it and you might not, but I hope you do. We'll also be meeting a few new OUAT characters in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy chapter six!**

They set out for Elameth before the first light of dawn spanned across the sky. They took Rumplestiltskin's carriage which was quite roomy she had to admit. Belle had packed a weeks worth of clothing changes, a hairbrush, and a few other toiletries she preferred. She also packed Bae's book of Latin they'd been studying, a book of arithmetic, and a few other books she thought Bae might like to read during his downtime. One of the books she'd chosen was an old leather tome with the title "Once Upon a Time" etched in faded gold lettering on the jacket.

Belle had looked through a few of the pages to discover one tale she enjoyed very much: "Beauty and the Beast". The tale was about a beautiful young woman who fell in love with a beast who actually turned out to be a handsome prince. Belle crinkled her nose as she read the ending. Why couldn't the beauty love the beast exactly the way he was? Why did the author have to make the ending turn into an articulately polished tale? Real life was messy and unpredictable and to Belle beauty was only skin deep. A person's heart lied beyond the exterior and most of the handsome nobles she'd met didn't have such hearts. They were beautiful on the outside but ugly on the inside. She averted her gaze to Rumplestiltskin who was looking absentmindedly out the window as they rode with his son's head nestled in his lap. She found the scene rather endearing as she watched the boy sleep.

Belle studied her master's face, recounting the night she ran her fingers over those very scars. She wanted to do it again-to touch Rumplestiltskin. She tucked her legs under herself as she began reading another peculiar story about an imp who spun straw into gold. She looked up a few moments later to see Rumplestiltskin staring intently at her. She almost dropped the storybook because he'd startled her.

"They say books are our gateways to other worlds." he pursed his lips and smiled affectionately at her.

"Yes they can also help us temporarily forget." Belle sighed, placing the tome back in her satchel.

"Yes I suppose they can." he retorted, his gaze darkening a bit.

Belle felt her heart begin to tremor in her chest at his unsteady gaze. She pulled out another book she'd brought for their journey, "I found this book in the library about Lycanthrope. I'm almost positive the creatures afflicting Elameth aren't just your common wolf. They sound like the shape shifters who are half human and half wolf. The lycanthrope turn during the full moon cycle but the scary part is that anyone from the village could be the wolf. It feeds on many kinds of animals but its favorite morsel is human flesh. It also states in the book that the person being afflicted by the Lycanthrope probably doesn't even realize they're under the curse. It says the person usually doesn't remember turning into a wolf. It's like you're living in two different realities so whoever the lycanthrope is probably means they don't remember ever turning." Belle illuminated handing him the tome.

Rumplestiltskin opened the book, skimming through a few of the pages before guffawing catching her completely off guard, "Belle these books are based on mythology! These creatures don't exist anymore! They're extinct dearie. " he added wiping a tear from his eye rather amused.

"I'm sorry…I just thought I could help." Belle muttered perturbed turning her gaze towards the floor, her cheeks darkening from embarrassment.

"You can help by staying with Bae while I take care of the wolf." Rumplestiltskin reassured her as he turned his gaze back towards the passing landscape outside.

"Of course." Belle complied obediently realizing the only reason _why _she was here was to help Bae. How foolish of her to believe he'd needed her for anything else? He thought she would just get in the way if she tried, so she would keep her distance. She would do only as she was told.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence. They made it to Elameth just before dusk. The village was quaint with probably only a couple hundred people who inhabited the area. The village didn't have a castle they could stay in. The only thing Elameth had to offer them was a tavern with an adjoining inn. Rumplestiltskin had procured two rooms for them. He and Bae would stay in one, and she would stay in the other.

Several of the villagers stood by as they watched their coach pull in. One of the guards dismounted his horse and opened the door for them. Rumplestiltskin stepped out first with Bae right behind him. Belle stepped out last hoping she wasn't too much of a distraction. Rumplestiltskin kept his eyes straight ahead ignoring the whispers and murmurs from his subjects. Belle smiled warmly at the townspeople and waved at them. A little girl ran up tugging on Belle's skirts. She smiled down at the child and bent down to her level. The little girl had beautiful blond hair that was tied back in a braid with patches of dirt on her cheeks. The garment she was wearing looked like it had been handed down from a line of other sisters.

"Why hello there…What's your name?" Belle inquired smiling friendlily to the small child.

"My names Mable, and I picked this for you!" the little girl grinned handing her a handful of blue cornflower which contrasted beautifully with her eye color.

"Thank you my dear, and I have something for you too." Belle replied untying the blue ribbon from her hair. She placed it in the little girl's hand who's eyes immediately lit up. She scurried back to show her friends which made Belle giggle. She wasn't aware that everyone had been watching her exchange. Who was this peculiar woman who'd accompanied the king? She stood up and followed her master who had watched the whole thing, his heart wrenching in the process. She was even more beautiful than he could imagine in that moment. A surge of desire shot through his body that he'd never felt in his entire life for the chestnut haired beauty. Rumplestiltskin felt frozen in that moment swearing to himself inwardly. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to fall for her, but he was and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to put space between them before he did anything rash. They made their way into the inn, being led immediately to their rooms.

Belle eyed the room which reminded her of her servant quarters back home with its straw mattress, creaky wood floors, waste bucket, and small chest of drawers. She began unpacking her belongings until she heard a knock at her door.

Belle smoothed out her skirts and opened the door, finding herself face to face with Rumplestiltskin. "I was just unpacking." Belle informed him pointing to her bed.

"Well finish up and come next door and stay with Bae while I'm gone. I have to meet with a few of the town council to discuss what we're going to do about our wolf problem." Rumplestiltskin informed her before making his leave.

"Of course your highness." Belle replied with a heaviness in the back of her throat.

"Oh and Belle…Don't be getting too friendly with the townspeople. I have a reputation to uphold here and your little display of affection earlier could give people the wrong impression about me. You may think I'm a good man, but I'm still a beast deep down inside. You will not corral about while were here. You work for me now, and you will do as you're told if you know what's best for you." He commanded sending a shiver up her spine from his authoritative tone. He'd never spoken to her like that before.

"Of course your majesty." Belle stammered glad when he finally left her in solitude. She collapsed onto the bed, unable to comprehend why he'd spoken to her so harshly. He certainly wasn't acting like the kind man she took tea with every afternoon in the dark castle, but what did she really expect? He was a king, and she was still a peasant after all. She swallowed back her fleeting emotions and made her way over to the other room. Bae was lying lazily on the bed, his eyes half open.

"Hello Baelfire." Belle greeted warmly sitting on a stool beside his bed.

"Hey Belle…Do you care to read me a story?" the boy inquired giving her a lazy grin.

"Of course Bae…I have a book of fairytales in my room. Just let me go retrieve it." she replied making her way back over to her room which was parallel to their own. She grabbed the worn book and made her way back into their room. Bae was still in the same position she'd left him in anxiously awaiting her tale.

"Do you have any favorite stories?" Belle inquired to the prince.

"You pick a story Belle. You're good at picking out good ones." Bae added giving her a warm smile filling her heart at ease.

"All right then…Once upon a time…" Belle began as she engulfed them both in a tale about brave knights and fire breathing dragons leaving Bae on the edge of his seat.

~X~

"Your highness are you sure it's the lycanthrope? They've been extinct for years." a huntsman named Graham inquired completely taken aback by the king's logic.

"That's exactly what they want you to believe. I'm certain they're still roaming about these parts to this day." Rumplestiltskin retorted giving them all slanted looks, forming his fingers into a steeple.

"And what makes you so sure?" a shepherd named David quizzed giving him a disbelieving glance.

"How else do you think I got these scars dearie?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed pointing at his face for full emphasis.

"When do we go after it then?" Graham swallowed hard.

"Tomorrow night we will begin our hunt and come back victorious. I have something that I know this creature won't be able to resist." Rumplestiltskin smirked, feeling his plan begin to piece together in the back of his mind.

"And what would that be?" David asked daringly.

"Another go at me of course…The lycanthrope never forget their victims. It's stalking your village because of me. The only way to make it stop is if one of us dies." Rumplestiltskin replied back cryptically sending a chill through the air.

**A/AN: Woo! What exactly is Rumplestiltskin planning? Just what happened to him all those years ago with the Lycanthrope? Why is he keeping it from Belle and is he planning his ultimate demise? Is the real reason he brought Belle along was because he was going off to his death, and he trusts her enough to protect Bae for him? Stay tuned until next time and please review lovelies! Our dear Ruby will be making an appearance soon! :D**


	8. Red Beauty

**Chapter Seven**

**Red Beauty **

**A/AN: This chapter contains some "Red Beauty" friendship. I realize there were some questions from the last chapter which I promise to answer in the A/AN at the end of this one. Please review dear readers!**

Rumplestiltskin had returned a couple of hours later to find Baelfire fast asleep under the covers. Belle was sitting on the bed beside him stroking his hair affectionately like a mother would. He felt something foreign pierce his heart. Milah had never desired to be a mother, and she barely ever showed their son any love. She'd handed him off to Mrs. Potts as soon as he'd been weaned. He cleared his throat gaining her attention. She met his gaze and stood up. She smoothed out her skirts and gave him a reverent bow.

"He wanted me to read him a story and then after that he asked me to play with his hair until he fell asleep." Belle explained to the king uneasily, fumbling over her words just like the first night they'd met.

"Thank you for watching over Bae…You may leave now. I'm going to turn in early tonight. The long trip has exhausted me." he replied giving her plenty of space between them.

"Goodnight your majesty." Belle remarked leaving a pang in his heart. They were like complete strangers since they'd arrived at Elameth but wasn't that what he wanted? He missed her warm gazes and cheeky smiles, but he'd made it clear that she stay out of his way.

"I'll send someone to fetch you when I arise in the morning. I'll be busy all day gathering the hunting party, and I'll need you here to take care of Bae." he informed her before she made her way out the door.

"Of course." she returned never turning around to meet his gaze as she made her way out of the room, leaving a gnawing feeling around his heart. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He was aware he could take her if he wanted. She couldn't refuse him, but would he really stoop so low to ruin the friendship they'd kindled in just a few weeks? She'd given him something he'd clearly never had before, and he couldn't let something so precious slip away. He groaned inwardly before he laid down to sleep that night-her beautiful face engrafted in his mind.

~X~

Belle decided she wasn't ready to turn in yet. She had a lot on her mind that she wanted to forget, so she decided to make a visit to the tavern. Belle was still wearing her long hunter green Celtic travel dress with boned front lacing and shoulder ties. The dress was one of the less fancier ones Rumplestiltskin had tailored for her, but she liked it best mostly out of comfort. One of the things she'd embraced in her peasantry was never having to wear a corset. She made her way into the rambunctious tavern, finding a solitary table out of view. There were several men present guffawing and rambling over their ale. Belle smirked at the sights of men and women dancing to a fiddler's tune. She almost thought of joining them until a clean shaven man wearing a red doublet, with black leather breeches, and a white shirt underneath made his way over to her table. The man had a leather belt around his waist which held a sword. He also had dark black hair tied back with mesmerizing green eyes. He was quite a handsome fellow, and Belle immediately realized he was no peasant.

"Hello milady, my name is Gaston. I'm the lord of Elameth." he smiled his suave smile, flashing his pearly whites.

"It's nice to meet you Gaston. I'm Belle." she returned politely giving him a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Belle." he said taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously. Belle knew most women would be fanning themselves in that moment, but "Lord" Gaston just wasn't having that effect on her.

"Well it was an honor to meet you." she quickly retorted ready to be rid of his presence until he grabbed by the arm.

"Would you care to dance with me milady? The night is still young and the ale still fresh." he smirked with sparkling green eyes.

"Yes and I should be retiring. I have a very busy day tomorrow I'm afraid." she told him hoping he took the hint but it didn't work.

"Come on all I'm asking is for one dance." he insisted pulling her towards the swaying group of half drunk individuals.

"I'm sorry Lord Gaston, but Belle is needed elsewhere. Granny needs her help, and we all know how she gets when she's angry." a girl with long brown hair and lunar eyes cut in between them.

"Yes Mrs. Lucas isn't one to be reckoned with." Gaston replied, clearing his throat uneasily, "Until we meet again milady." Gaston winked at Belle before sauntering off.

Belle turned to the girl who was currently dragging her to the back of the tavern, into the kitchen, "You looked like you could use some help back there." the girl replied turning to face her.

"Thank you." Belle said, intrigued by her peculiar eye color.

"I'm Ruby Lucas. My grandmother owns this tavern. I watched you pull in this afternoon with the king." she added giving her an uneasy smile.

"My names Belle…I'm-" but Ruby didn't let her finish her statement before butting in, "Yes everyone knows your name except Gaston apparently. If he knew who you were, then he wouldn't be messing with you. If the king had witnessed what he just did, then he would've stripped him of his title."

"Why would Rumplestiltskin do that? He just wanted to dance with me." Belle shrugged with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"It's Gaston, and I can assure you that his intentions weren't that pure. He has quite the history with women." Ruby emphasized with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed a cup of ale, taking a long drink.

"I take it you two have history together?" Belle quizzed with a raised brow.

"Almost every wench in this town has history with Gaston. He never runs out of bodies to warm his bed, that's for sure." Ruby scoffed, her voice laced with bitterness.

"So Elameth has a wolf problem I hear?" Belle asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes it's been terrorizing the town for months now. Granny told me that it isn't a common wolf, or we would've been able to get rid of it by now. She claims it's some hybrid cross between human and beast." Ruby said taking another swig of her ale.

"Really isn't there some way to kill it then?" Belle inquired curiously, a plan forming in the back of her mind.

"The only way to kill it is with an enchanted silver tipped arrow. Granny happens to have some but all the hunters think she's out of her mind and won't heed her advice. You cant kill a lycanthrope with normal human weapons. You need something enchanted to pierce it through the heart to do the job effectively. A normal silver tipped arrow will temporarily paralyze it but it won't kill it." she explained with piercing lupine eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin says the lycanthrope are extinct though. I found a book about them in his library back at the dark castle, and he practically laughed himself silly when I broached the topic." Belle supplied.

"Maybe he's hiding something from you? I doubt he'd want you to get in his way if he planned on hunting it himself. He probably has his own agenda in mind." Ruby suggested with a mysterious air in her tone.

"Perhaps…Say Ruby does your grandmother happen to have any of these enchanted arrows on hand? I believe I've studied up enough on the Lycanthrope to track it myself. I also have pretty good aim as well." Belle said with a wicked gleam in her eye. She hated defying her master, but she wasn't going to allow him to put himself in danger. He was a father, and she knew what it was like to be an orphan. She wouldn't allow Baelfire to meet the same fate.

"I don't know Belle…This wolf isn't one to be reckoned with. No one in the village has been able to defeat it." Ruby returned, apprehension in her voice.

"Then I guess I better get a clean shot then." Belle remarked with determination, fueled by her feelings for a man she wasn't sure felt anything for her.

"Granny isn't going to hand over her arrows that easily Belle, especially to a young woman like yourself." Ruby responded, but Belle wouldn't allow her hopes to be dashed.

"What time does she go to sleep? I'm sure the wolf will be out tonight won't it?" Belle inquired surprising herself, but she wasn't holding back anymore. She was going to do whatever it took to protect her stubborn master from going off to his death, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

"I suppose I can fetch you the arrows under one condition." Ruby held out her pointer finger with a smirk on her face.

"And what's that?" Belle inquired to the peculiar girl.

"I'm coming with you!" Ruby declared with a grin.

"Let's go get us a wolf then!" Belle laughed, bravery swelling in her heart at the thought of saving the village. If she could carry this out then perhaps she could face her stepmother back in Avonlea and take back her kingdom.

**A/AN: Well there was chapter six! I also wanted to point out in this story there will be some magic but Rumple nor Cora have any. I've also altered the idea of the lycanthrope. You are born with the ability to turn. You cannot be cursed with it by being bitten. I guess I'm going with the concept of the wolves in Twilight lol.**

**Kat: Rumple still doesn't know Belle is a princess. He can't turn into a Lycanthrope, but he was attacked by one. I'll get more into that soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Wolf Hunt

**Chapter Eight**

**Wolf Hunt**

**A/AN: I also wanted to mention to reply to a review that Kiri posted. Rumple can sense the Lycan, but he can't turn. Sorry Morena! XD Morena Rumple does crazy things sometimes, but Belle brings him great comfort, and he can't imagine leaving her behind period. He assumes she'll do as she's told, but we see how that went. Buckle up and prepare for some bumpy moments! **

Rumplestiltskin tossed and turned in his sleep tremulously. He couldn't sleep with so much guilt settled on his heart. He threw off the covers quietly as not to disturb his son in the adjoining bed. He grabbed his breeches and pulled them on, along with his blue tunic. He lit a small candle and made his way out into the darkened hallway. He knew it was in the dead of night. He felt horrible about waking Belle, but he needed to make things right between them, especially since he didn't know if he would be returning after tomorrow night's mission. He swallowed back his pride, lightly knocking on the door. He awaited a moment but got no answer, so he decided to knock a bit heavier this time. He became frustrated when he got the same response, pushing the door open.

"Belle?" he called into the darkness. He became concerned when he heard no response. He made his way over to the bed to discover that it was empty with a tome laid across the pillow. He picked it up feeling panic begin to swell in his chest when he noticed it was the book about the Lycanthrope, she'd been reading in the carriage. He swallowed back the bile in his throat as he skimmed over the paragraph about ways to kill them.

"What have you done Belle!?" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed to the full moon pooling silvery light into the small room. He tossed the book aside rushing back to his room to grab his things. He had to find Belle before _it _did. He fastened his leather belt around his waist with his silver dagger sheathed by his side. He kissed his son's brow gently, pushing a mop of curls from his eyes. The boy stirred slightly in his sleep, and Rumplestiltskin sighed realizing this may be the last time he ever gazed upon his son.

"I love you Bae." he whispered softly to the snoozing boy. He gathered the rest of his belongings glancing back at the boy briefly, fearing he would never see him again. He took a deep breath before making his way out of the inn and into the forest, praying he found Belle before the wolf did.

~X~

Belle and Ruby settled in the hollow, keeping watch for the wolf if it decided to come by. Belle studied the thick darkness of the forest sharpening her gaze to see if she could see anything. Ruby huddled on the opposite side of her pulling the red adjoining hood from her cloak around her head tighter.

"Why are you wearing that?" Belle whispered to the girl who's eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Granny says I'm always to wear it when I go out at night. She said it was enchanted and will protect me." Ruby explained giving her a small smile.

"From the wolf?" Belle inquired wrinkling her nose as she loaded the bow with a silver tipped arrow, ready in place to fire from a distance. The hollow had been the perfect place to hide to keep them safe from the wolf's eyes unless it sniffed them out first, and Belle didn't even want to think about that prospect.

"I'm not sure but it makes me feel secure. Granny is the only family I've ever known. My parents died when I was very young." Ruby revealed in a melancholy tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that…My parents are both dead too you know. There's no one left in this world that loves me." Belle imparted, a hollowness in her voice that she felt with her heart.

"My condolences." Ruby said softly, refusing to push the topic further.

"Thank you for journeying out here with me. You didn't have to come out here you know." Belle added meeting her gaze.

"I know but I wanted to help and besides I'm safer out here with you than I would be if Granny knew I'd stolen her arrows. She's scarier than any old lycan." Ruby chortled lightly.

"I really want to meet her." Belle replied with a serene smile.

"She would like you…She says I need friends who will be a good influence on me." Ruby said returning her smile.

"I highly doubt she would approve of you staking out a Lycan with me." Belle remarked with a heaviness in her voice.

"You're going to be a hero Belle and that's going to be something everyone in Elameth will approve of, especially the king." Ruby assured her, making Belle's heart beat quicken at the mention of her master. She wondered if she would ever see him again, but he had saved her once and now she must repay her debt.

"You know I still hardly know a thing about him…He saved my life and has treated me with nothing but kindness since he brought me to Albanaach but sometimes he can be cold and calculating. He's did nothing but push me away since we got here." Belle sighed averting her gaze to the dense dark forest.

"Maybe he doesn't know what to do with you." Ruby retorted causing Belle to face the red hooded girl skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned with a wrinkle in her nose.

"You're really beautiful Belle and beautiful women can make men feel perturbed. Perhaps he has feelings for you that he's trying to sort through? Maybe you frustrate him? He hasn't had an easy life you know." Ruby supplied causing Belle's curiosity to swell.

"What kind of life has he had?" Belle inquired intrigued by her master's hidden secrets.

"Granny lived under the reign of his father Malcom, a selfish villainous king who drank too much ale and sent people to the stocks for his amusement. Rumplestiltskin was his only heir after many failed pregnancies. Granny said he was a sickly child for most of life. His mother died of the pestilence when he was just a boy and his father died of alcohol poisoning before he was twenty. He became king at the age of nineteen with many burdens to bear from his father's failed reign. It took him many years to get Albannach back in working order." Ruby imparted filling Belle's heart with grief.

"I had no idea he'd endured such pain." Belle almost whispered feeling the heaviness of Ruby's words.

"Yeah and to top it off his wife left him when his son was just two years old. They said she was a fair princess from a northern kingdom called Croiwen. Her father made her marry him to secure an alliance, but apparently she was in love with a pirate captain. She ran away with him and hasn't been seen since." She expounded causing Belle's heart to break even more for her master.

"Did you hear that?" Ruby whispered lowly, perking her ears up attuned with the nighttime sounds.

Belle concentrated hard as she heard the sounds of twigs breaking. She felt her heart begin to strum in her ears when she noticed a lupine like creature emerge from the shadows. The beast was at least nine feet in diameter. It sniffed around the grass its gaze narrowing at the hollow in the tree. Belle dared not to breathe as she readied her bow, aiming straight for the creature's heart. She pulled back and let the arrow fly. She heard a loud whimper and an angry growl. She felt her heart drop in her chest once she noticed the arrow pierced it's leg. She quickly readied another arrow, emerging from the hollow. The wolf glared at her with it's lunarian gaze. It began to growl lowly limping slowly toward her. Belle stepped back, ready to dispatch another arrow.

"_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." _Belle recited the mantra over and over in her head trying to steady her nerves, the lycan's eyes boring into her. She was about to launch another arrow until she heard commotion coming from the trees. The lycan averted its gaze from her to the disruption. She was surprised to see an enraged Rumplestiltskin emerge from the undergrowth glaring at the beast.

"Let her be! I'm what you came for dearie!" Rumplestiltskin taunted holding a silver dagger that glimmered in the moonlight. The lycan studied his face and growled ferociously at him before leaping into the air.

"RUMPLE NO!" Belle shouted as the arrow left her fingertips simultaneously. She watched the wolf attempt to pin him down until she heard a loud whimper. She ran to his aid noticing the arrow had pierced it's left side, paralyzing it. The wolf moved away from Rumplestiltskin who laid on the ground in a heap. She pulled his head into her lap. He stared at her through his half lidded gaze.

"Belle…" he respired, reaching up to brush chestnut curls out of her face. He grimaced in pain and that's when she noticed his leg was bleeding.

"Hang on Rumple…It's going to be okay." Belle assured him, touching his brow lightly. She felt her breath hitch in her throat again once she noticed the wolf emerge from the shadows angrier than ever and ready to pounce. She shielded Rumplestiltskin with her body ready to make her sacrifice until she heard a loud whining sound. She opened her eyes in utter shock to see another wolf had emerged who was pinning the one she'd shot down. She felt her stomach lurch when the opposing wolf ripped out its jugular, giving it no chance to scream. The new wolf met her gaze with a very familiar pair of eyes.

"Ruby…" Belle whispered knowingly as the wolf prodded over to them quietly. She stared into its big yellow eyes, immobilized by fear, but the lycan just stared at her intently before turning in the other direction, dashing off into the forest.

Belle had no time to contemplate Ruby's Lycan genes. She had to get Rumplestiltskin back to the village and quick. He was bleeding badly.

"Rumple you need to try and stand up. I've got to get you some help." Belle instructed trying to help him up. He hissed in pain.

"I can't walk." he grimaced pointing to his torn ligament.

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you then…Get on my back." Belle commanded slumping down so he could climb on.

"You can't be serious…You can't carry me…I'm too heavy." Rumplestiltskin attempted to protest, but Belle shook her head fiercely.

"I'm used to a man's work now get on before I make you." she threatened lowly. He sighed climbing onto her back feeling more foolish than ever. He expected her to crumble under his weight at any moment but it never happened as she carried him a quarter of a mile back to the village. Belle felt her lungs burning with every step, but she trekked on until she seen the tavern still illuminated for the late night travelers.

"We're here…" Belle huffed depositing him gently on the ground.

"Thank you." Rumplestiltskin respired weakly feeling amazed by the feats of his beautiful servant.

"I'll be right back…I'm going to get help." Belle assured him as she made her way into the tavern.

Rumplestiltskin tried to focus as his eyesight began to blur. He couldn't pass out. He had to stay awake. He felt the world begin to fade around him as several strong arms lifted him into the air. The last thing he heard was her calling out to him in the distance with so much longing in her voice. He wanted to call back but the words wouldn't come as he drifted into unconscious.

**A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that update! I'm really excited about the turn this tale is taking. Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will hold some pretty intense Rumbelle moments that might just take a turn in their relationship. Will it be good or bad! You'll just have to wait and see…;) **


	10. Revelations

**Chapter Nine**

**Revelations **

**A/AN: Thanks for all the reviews and the questions from the last chapter will be posted at the bottom in the A/AN. I hope everyone liked the little "Wolf Hunt" last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this little installment as well!**

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes hazily, allowing his vision to clear as distorted colors became clear images. The light in the room was fading, and he surmised it was almost dusk. He wondered how long he'd been unconscious. He tried to move, but he grimaced in pain from his decision realizing it hadn't been a good idea once his left leg began to throb.

"You're awake." a beautiful voice reverberated. He turned his head towards the door to see Belle standing in the doorway holding clean bandages in her hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" he inquired, his voice coming out in a strained whisper.

"Here have some water." Belle ladled some from a pan holding it to his lips. He gulped the liquid down greedily. She compliantly refilled it until he was sustained.

"And to answer your question, about three days. You lost a lot of blood, and the tendons in your leg are most likely damaged. You're most likely going to have to learn to walk again but there's no telling how long that will take." Belle supplied giving him a sympathetic glance.

"Ahh yes another fallacy I'm going to have to live with." he scoffed averting his gaze in the opposite direction.

Belle walked to the opposite side of his bed sitting down. He stared at her beautiful face noticing the darkened circles under her eyes. She looked fatigued, like one who hadn't slept much in days. How long had she been up? Had she been caring for him around the clock? His heart swelled with gratitude for his beautiful Belle. She gently grasped his hand in her own, squeezing it securely.

"You're alive and that's what matters. You may never walk perfectly ever again, but you still have much in which you can be grateful for. You have your son, and I'll be here to help in any way I can." the beauty assured him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Belle…" he softly respired, brushing erratic chestnut curls from her face.

"Rumple I-" but she was cut off when a young boy barreled through the door. He locked eyes with Rumplestiltskin and smiled broadly.

"Papa you're awake!" Baelfire exclaimed throwing his arms around his father exuberantly.

"Be gentle Bae…Your papa is still in a great deal of pain." Belle cautioned causing Bae to relax his hold a bit.

"Papa I'm so glad you're okay!" the boy anguished with relief.

"It's going to take a lot more than an old wolf to get rid of your papa." Rumplestiltskin chortled lightly ruffling his son's unruly mop of hair.

"I'll give you two a moment. I need to go downstairs and get some fresh water, so I can change your bandages." Belle excused herself, exiting the room.

Rumplestiltskin was disappointed to see her go but occupied his discouragement by diverting his attention towards his son.

"What have you been up to while I've been asleep Bae?" he inquired to the nine year old inquisitively.

"I've been keeping up with my studies and doing a little hunting with Graham on the side. He's been teaching me to set my own snares. I caught a rabbit just the other day!" Bae asserted, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he recounted his whole hunting experience.

"How's Belle been doing?" Rumplestiltskin inquired curiously to the boy hoping he would disclose some information.

"Belle has been taking care of you papa. She immediately took charge the night you were attacked. The town healer Esmeralda was summoned, but Belle didn't need her assistance at all. She knew exactly what herbs and plants you would need to heal. She's changed every bandage and tended to all your needs. She's just like Mrs. Potts except she's much younger and a lot prettier." Bae informed him filling his heart with grief. He'd treated her so poorly, yet she'd saved his life-ready to sacrifice herself in the process. He knew not why either. He wasn't deserving of her kindness nor her hospitality.

"I need to apologize to her son. Do you mind giving us a moment alone when she returns?" Rumplestiltskin asked his son.

"Of course papa…You sure wouldn't want to lose her. She's one of a kind. I think she would make a wonderful mother as well. You should-" Rumplestiltskin was surprised at his son's outburst as he held a finger over his lips.

"Let's take this one day at a time okay Bae? I think I should apologize before there are any proposals involved. Don't you?" he chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. He seemed to love Belle just as much as he… He halted the thought immediately, focusing on the boy who shook his head compliantly.

"Of course Papa. I just want you to get better." Bae added, giving his father an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Me too…I'll be up and at um before you know it." he smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.

"You take it easy papa." he said before scampering off, probably to convince Graham into taking him on another hunting escapade.

Belle returned moments later with a basin full of lukewarm water. She sat the basin on the nightstand close to his bed. "How do you feel?" she inquired placing her hand gently across his forehead to check for fever.

"I'm just in a lot of pain." he supplied relishing the feeling of of her supple hand on his skin.

"I've been putting a salve made from tealeaves on your wound to help prevent infection. I don't want a fever to set in. I'm going to remove the bandages. You may feel a bit of discomfort. Please let me know if I hurt you." she responded gently with empathy in her big blue eyes, melting his heart in the process.

He nodded watching her undo the soiled bandages. She tossed them aside, dipping a clean washcloth into the warm water, rubbing it gingerly over the exposed skin. Rumplestiltskin winced until she dipped her hand into the cool salve spreading it over his torn ligament. He sighed in relief once she bandaged the wound, propping his leg up with a couple of pillows. She thoroughly washed her hands in a separate basin and dried them.

"Do you need anything else while I'm here?" she inquired giving him a gentle glance, smoothing out her skirts.

He swallowed back his pride, revealing his heart to her, "Yes there's one thing I want to say to you before you go. For what it's worth Belle I'm sorry for the way I treated you while we've been here. I frankly owe you more than an apology and as soon as we return to Albannach I'll give you anything you desire, up to half my kingdom if you wish it." he apologized.

Belle took a deep breath taking her hand in his own before speaking, "And I want to apologize to you as well Rumplestiltskin. I haven't been completely honest with you about myself. I've not always been a peasant." she admitted biting her lip nervously before giving him the full revelation.

"I understand that…You told me you were once a merchant's daughter." he shrugged, staring at her skeptically.

"Wait there's more…" she told him, stepping back a few steps, fastening her gaze on him.

He looked at her dubiously waiting for her to continue, "I'm Belle French the daughter of the former King Maurice and Queen Lucinda of Avonlea. My mother died when I was very young, and my father remarried in time to a tyrant hungry woman named Cora. My father died when I was sixteen, and my stepmother Cora forced me to a life of peasantry. I was fleeing Avonlea the night you found me. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I had no other choice. I didn't know if I could trust you or not. I'll understand if you never want to see me again but there's something else you must know as well. I care for you Rumplestiltskin unlike I've cared for any other. My feelings for you run deeper than any fleeting emotion. I want to stay with you in Albannach even if I never return to Avonlea. My home will always be with you." she admitted with so much sincerity in her eyes. He felt a thousand emotions course through him at once as he reached out to grab her hand.

"I wouldn't care if you were the farmer's daughter my dear Belle…You'll always have a place here with me, a place to call your home. I made an oath to protect you, and I still stand by that. You've proven yourself more loyal to me than ten brave knights. You're beautiful, brave, and true in every sense of the matter. You have the heart of a true queen, and I would love nothing more than to take you as my wife if you'll have an old monster that is." he answered, his heart exploding in the process.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin!" Belle declared throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in his tunic, reveling in his scent of sage and pine.

"And I love you my dear Belle…" he confessed wrapping his arms securely around her middle, despite his protesting ligament.

She pulled away a pink flush ripening her cheeks, "What now?" she inquired staring inquisitively into his brown eye.

"We shall wed as soon as I'm all healed up and then I thought after the honeymoon, I will gather my alliances and help you take back your kingdom." he smirked, a twinkle in his eye as he divulged his plot.

"You will help me then?" she questioned him in disbelief.

"Of course dearie…No one has the right to take away something that doesn't belong to them and your dear old stepmother is about to find out just how ruthless I really am." he threatened darkly sending a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you Rumple, but you need your rest. We can discuss all of this later once your strength returns. You should sleep as much as possible. You'll heal faster if you do." Belle said, her heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

"Not so fast dearie." She was about to arise until he grabbed her arm in protest.

"What is it?" Belle inquired.

"I think a goodnight kiss is in due order." he smirked pointing to his lips teasingly.

"And what if I told you I wasn't going to kiss you until our wedding day?" she taunted etching closer to his face.

"I would say you're a pretty bad liar." he purred in his thick brogue, pressing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Belle cupped the side of his face gently deepening the kiss causing him to moan in response as he ran his fingers through her chestnut tresses.

"I take it you two made up." a childish voice reverberated from the doorway. They pulled away quickly once they realized they weren't alone, blushing fiercely. They turned away shyly from each other noticing Baelfire had decided to join them.

"Tell Belle goodnight son." Rumplestiltskin said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes I was just leaving!" she laughed nervously, sidestepping beside Bae. She gathered up her things before vacating the room.

"You know what papa…" Bae continued giving his father a small smile.

"What is it Bae?" Rumplestiltskin inquired the reddening in his cheeks dissipating.

"I think Belle can love us…don't you?" he inquired to the older man.

"I do Bae…I certainly do." he smiled feeling his heart swell with unspeakable joy as he thought of the blue eyed beauty wearing a wedding dress in the middle of June. He would have to ask Belle what she thought of having a June wedding.

**A/AN: Yay for the happiness! I hope this wasn't too rushed and don't worry! This story is far from over. There's much that still must happen! There's a wedding in our near future but it will be awhile before it happens. I hope everyone was okay with Belle's confession. It just felt right to me! We'll also be checking back with Regina soon!**

**Daisiella: The next chapter will reveal more about Ruby so just stay tuned!**

**Morena: There will be more about Ruby soon enough.**


	11. Red Handed

**Chapter Ten**

**Red Handed**

**A/AN: Wow I'm amazed at the response that the last chapter has gotten! You guys are awesome and for all you "Ruby Fans" out there, here's a chapter to answer your questions. I hope everyone had a great weekend! :D**

Belle gazed forlornly at the dark expanse of village outside of her bedroom window. The moon was just a small sliver of light tonight, hiding behind dark rain clouds. The wind had significantly picked up since the sun had set. Belle was troubled. She hadn't seen Ruby since the night she'd killed the wolf, and four days had passed since then. Granny was in a frenzy but refused to send out a search party. Belle surmised it probably had something to do with her Lycan abilities.

She watched the clouds roll away from the moon slightly illuminating the village and that's when she noticed a slender figure dart behind a tree adjacent to the tavern. Ruby was back. Belle grabbed a pair of breeches she'd "borrowed" from Rumplestiltskin and pulled them on under her nightgown. They were a bit lose, but she didn't have time to "fix up". She grabbed her satchel and bounded down the stairs, heading for the back entrance.

Belle made her way toward the trees, praying the mysterious figure was Ruby. She placed her hand over her chest from fright when she almost ran right into the Lycan girl. Ruby stared at Belle, a frantic look in her eyes. Belle grabbed the young woman's shoulders to stabilize her.

"Ruby it's me, and you're going to be okay…Come back up to my room with me, and we'll talk." Belle said soothingly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ruby nodded slowly, allowing Belle to lead them back to her room.

Belle shut the door behind her bolting it in the process. Ruby sat on her bed, a beeswax candle flickering in the window.

"Tell me what happened." Belle respired taking the nervous girl's hands in her own, brushing her fingers over her bruised knuckles to try and calm her.

Ruby took a slow breath before speaking, "I watched you shoot the wolf with your arrow, but I had no idea you would miss it. I felt the moon calling to me enticing me to come out of the hollow, but I was frightened of turning. Granny really gave me the cloak to enable me from transforming because she knows what I am. She discouraged me from embracing that part of myself, but I knew I had to give into my lupine desires to save your life. That Lycan was a lot bigger than me, but I was able to defeat it because you had weakened it. I was in turmoil from killing my own kind, so I stayed in the woods a few days to cool off. I truly relished being able to run free from the bondages of society these past few days. I was tempted to never return, but I knew I had to come back for Granny." Ruby admitted bursting into tears.

Belle gathered the young woman in her arms, shocked by her revelation. "Ruby you're not a monster. You're a good person, and you saved everyone."

Ruby pulled away from the girl that distraught look returning to her eyes, "What about the other wolf? They have to know someone _else _did that."

Belle placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. The town council believes I cut the wolf's throat out with Rumple's dagger. Rumple doesn't seem to remember you either. He still thinks I killed the wolf." she affirmed, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You must never tell anyone my secret or what you saw that night!" Ruby threatened waving a finger in her face making Belle giggle.

"Don't worry Ruby…How about a secret for a secret? I know your secret, so I might as well tell you one of mine." Belle supplied, before curving a smile.

"What's your secret?" Ruby inquired, etching closer with something curious bouncing around in her eyes.

"If I tell you then you can't dispel my secret to anyone and if I tell yours then you can tell mine." Belle retorted with a darkened gaze.

"Deal." Ruby smirked now just inches from her face like a wolf ready to pounce.

"Rumplestiltskin asked me to marry him." Belle admitted, a huge grin plastered over her entire face.

"You're marrying the king!?" Ruby stammered, completely taken aback. Belle chuckled at her friend's response, "Yes as soon as he's all better, we'll be tying the knot." she added with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's amazing but I don't really understand why you would marry him? You're young and beautiful! You could practically have any man you wanted. The king isn't exactly on my list of probable handsome bachelors." Ruby remarked, with a quizzical glance.

"You know Ruby I think you should be able to understand why I love him. You're a beautiful woman on the outside, but you're also a wolf. Many people would call you a ravenous beast, but you and I both know that isn't accurate especially after how you saved us. Rumplestiltskin may appear undesirable to many, but they can't see his heart which is the true essence of all of him. I love him because his heart is true, and beauty is only skin deep. People who marry only for appearances are in for true heartache in the end because beauty is fleeting and doesn't last forever." Belle stated wisely causing Ruby to hang her head shamefully.

"You're right Belle…I'm sorry for berating him." Ruby said sincerely apologizing.

"It's all right Ruby…I don't expect anyone to understand my affections for Rumplestiltskin, but I don't owe anyone an explanation." she told the lycan girl who was now laying on the opposite side of her.

"Do whatever makes you happy Belle." Ruby returned with a loud yawn befitting of a lazed dog taking an afternoon nap.

"I plan on it." the beauty grinned before blowing out the candle, dreaming of a June wedding with Rumplestiltskin. She would have to ask him what he thought about having a June wedding.

~X~

The following morning Belle and Ruby parted ways. She quietly returned to her grandmother who surprisingly didn't lash out at her. She was a little ticked about losing her quiver of enchanted arrows, but Belle was sure she could compensate them somehow. The old woman threw her arms around her neck pulling her close, crying into her cloak. Belle had quietly explained everything to Granny who made her swear an oath to never tell. Belle promised by the loyalties of Albannach that she would protect them.

Belle made her way to Rumplestiltskin's chamber with fresh bandages and a clean basin of water. She presumed he was still asleep. She smiled to herself, settling on the edge of his bed. She brushed strands of silvery brown hair from his eyes, watching the lines of his face twitch into a serene smile.

He opened his eye slowly, smiling broader when he seen her face. "Have I died and went to heaven?" he inquired, gazing dreamily at her.

"Why would you say that?" she wrinkled her nose at his comment, trying to hide a smile.

"Because when I woke up I seen your face, and I thought you were an angel." he remarked in his velvety brogue sending chills up her spine.

"I think you're trying awfully hard to woo me Mr. Stiltskin." she purred etching closer to his face causing his heartbeat to increase.

"Is it working?" he respired heavily at her close proximity.

"Very much so." she whispered sensually before closing the gap between them. He grabbed the back of her neck pulling her closer to his body, allowing his fingers to run down her back. She poured every feeling she had into the kiss, tracing the outer edges of his lip with her tongue causing him to groan in response.

"Can I please ask you two a favor?" a voice reverberated from the hallway causing them to pull away quickly. Belle stood up noticing Baelfire standing in the doorway with a disgusted look on his face. Rumplestiltskin was so startled that he almost fell off the bed.

"Yes?" Belle answered first, a ruddy blush coloring her cheeks.

"Please put a sign on the door or something if you're going to be doing _that._ I don't want to walk in on anything I'm not supposed to see." Bae gagged grabbing a brown satchel off his bed before prancing back out the door.

"Well that was awkward." Belle muttered embarrassingly wringing her hands on her skirts.

"I'm a bit concerned at what he meant by _that." _Rumplestiltskin replied with fatherly concern.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. Maybe he's been hanging around with Graham too much." Belle supplied becoming a bit uncomfortable with the apparent topic they may be unknowingly discussing.

"I really hope it isn't _that_, but I'm sure I'm going to have to ask eventually." he sighed placing his head in his hands.

"Well _that _isn't something I'm ready to discuss with you yet Rumple. I plan to wear white on my wedding day." she chided lightly making him to quirk his brow at her.

"You mean we can't talk about "French" kisses?" he feigned ignorance resulting in a pillow wallop to the head. His Belle sure was a feisty one.

**A/AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter and are satisfied with the Ruby outcome. The next chapter will be reverting back to Regina. It's going to be pretty important. I'm also going to be doing some flashback chapters soon like how Maurice was killed and how Cora came to Avonlea. I've gave hints in a few chapters, but I think you guys deserve a thorough explanation. Keep those reviews coming! I love you all! It looks like this story is about to reach a hundred reviews real soon! Wahoo! :D **


	12. Proposals

**Chapter Eleven**

**Proposals**

**A/AN: It's good to be back! Regina is back in our story! I hope everyone likes the newest installment. Sorry it's taken me a few days to get it out to you but WB has been horrible! The Rumple/Belle part was actually harder for me to write than Regina's part. I'm not sure I'm really satisfied with it, but I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!**

Regina watched as King Leopold bent down on one knee, holding out a beautiful sparkling diamond. She didn't love the king, but she felt no ill affections towards him either. She surmised this was her way out of Avonlea. She would marry the king and make sure he never allowed her mother near her again. He was kind to her and treated her as an equal.

"Regina will you bestow this honor upon me by becoming my wife?" the king inquired sincerely to her.

"Yes your majesty I will marry you." Regina obliged pushing Daniel's face out of her mind. She had _loved _him, but she had to let him go. She may never have true love, but she could have a happy life here. She could be free from her mother's evil clutches once and for all.

"Well isn't this wonderful!" Cora chirped gaily, putting her arm around Regina's shoulder. Regina winced at the feeling of her mother's arm around her shoulders, a distinct reminder of the ten lashes she'd received only three months ago.

"Splendid we shall marry at once then!" Leopold exclaimed pulling Regina away from Cora's grasp. Regina sighed in relief, clinging to his arm securely as he led them away. Regina smirked at the thought of the enraged look on her mother's face. Regina admired the beautiful diamond on her left ring finger, realizing there were far worse things than a loveless marriage. She would be a good queen and one day, she would overthrow her mother's cruel reign of tyranny. Avonlea would fall soon. The trading industry was suffering immensely, and Regina realized Cora only wanted this marriage to merge the kingdoms, pulling them out of debt. What Cora didn't realize was she would leave her there to drown. Leopold would ask questions once he noticed those ugly scars on her back, and she would tell him everything.

"When shall we marry my dear Regina?" Leopold inquired once they were alone. He touched her face lovingly, eyes full of so much kindness, it burned her. She wasn't used to this type of treatment.

"Will a week be enough time for us?" Regina inquired to the older man.

"Yes I will make the preparations! There shall be a royal wedding in one weeks time!" he smiled exuberantly.

"Excellent is it okay if I send for my things in Avonlea then? I don't see any need in returning if Astyn is to be my home in such a short time." Regina pointed out hoping he would have no objection to her moving into the palace so soon.

"Of course my dear! Anything you wish is my command!" he chuckled before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you your highness." Regina felt her lips curve into a smile, her heart burning with revenge.

"You're quite welcome Regina! I hate to cut this meeting short, but I'm afraid I must meet with my advisors. They have some business they must discuss with me. I'm sure Snow would love to spend some time with you though. Why don't you go find her, and I'll send word to the stable boy to saddle up the horses? Snow really loves to go riding with you." Leopold suggested before parting ways.

"Yes that sounds lovely." Regina returned happy for another excuse to evade her mother.

"Very well then! I'll send for Snow and have her meet you at the stables." he supplied, walking in the opposite direction. Regina was just about to walk to the stables when a woman with ginger hair blocked her path, a stern look painted on her lips.

"What do you want mother? I have to go meet Snow. She's waiting for me at the stables." Regina protested a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your little engagement my dear." Cora smirked, something malevolent dancing in her eyes.

"Thank you now I must go." Regina remarked icily, trying to sidestep the other woman.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" Cora hissed grabbing her by the chin, and pulling her forward.

Regina just smirked pulling away from her violently, "Is that any way to treat your queen?"

"What are you talking about!?" Cora demanded, venom dripping from her tongue.

"Don't you get it mother? I win! You only wanted me to marry the king for your own convenience, but I figured it out. I can become the queen you always wanted me to be and the wonderful prospect of all of that is I don't owe you anything." Regina grinned maliciously, pushing open the door, leaving Cora standing there alone with her thoughts.

"Oh my dear this war has only begun." Cora whispered sinisterly to herself. Regina may have thought she'd outsmarted her, but she was still the one calling the shots. She would understand that very soon.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin and Belle had been residing in Elameth for a total of three months while he healed. They weren't able to travel back to Albannach because of his frail condition. The first month of his sickness had been a nightmare. He'd gotten an infection in his leg, and Belle was afraid they'd have to amputate it, but he'd pulled through. The second month was spent persuading him out of bed a few minutes a day to walk on his strained ligament. Rumplestiltskin was a stubborn fellow at times, but Belle had found a way to entice him to walk. She owed him a kiss for every step he took, and he always counted.

This was their third month in Elameth, and they were finally going home. Rumplestiltskin was able to walk for limited amounts of time now and would be able to make the journey safely.

Belle watched as the remainder of their luggage was loaded into the carriage. She turned to Bae who was talking shyly to a blond haired girl just a stone's throw away. She couldn't help but smile at the little prince. He really fit in here at Elameth. He was always out hunting with Graham or carrying about with the other boys in the village but this girl was someone he'd only taken up with recently. Belle watched fondly, giving them a few extra minutes to converse before they headed home.

"Moraine I'm really going to miss you. I have no idea when I'll get to see you again." Bae sighed rocking back and forth on his heels shyly.

"Perhaps I should give you something to remember me by then." Moraine suggested with a girlish smile.

"What would that be?" Bae inquired with a curious glance.

"How about my necklace?" she supplied undoing the colored twine she'd made out of old pieces of rope. The necklace had been dyed green contrasting beautifully with her eyes. She pressed it into his hand smiling fondly at him.

"Then I must give you something to remember me by as well." he remarked handing her his lucky rabbit's foot-the one he'd caught in his first snare.

"Oh thank you Bae I'll always treasure it!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Bae felt his cheeks color as he pat her back awkwardly.

"Until we meet again my fair lady." Bae smiled pulling away from her, kissing her hand chivalrously.

Belle couldn't help but giggle at his little sentiment. She knew it was time to go when Rumplestiltskin started complaining from the carriage. She sighed turning towards Bae, "We have to go Bae!" she called out regretfully wishing she could allow him more time with his friend.

"I'm coming!" Bae called back lingering beside Moraine for a few more seconds.

"I'll see you again someday." Bae said, tucking a sandy blond curl behind her ear.

"I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back." she beamed, green eyes shining, clasping his hand in her own. He nodded before darting to the carriage.

Belle watched Bae climb into the carriage. She followed suit before the guard shut the door behind them. Rumplestiltskin took up an entire seat, propping his bad leg up on some pillows.

"Well I guess we're all finally going home." Belle added, liking the sound of what home meant for them. She a Rumple would be wed within a week. They'd decided to have a private ceremony with no guests. She didn't need the word getting back to her "darling" stepmother about her upcoming nuptials.

"Yes! I'm so ecstatic about leaving that place behind!" Rumplestiltskin scoffed with the roll of his eyes.

"I liked the village papa. I want to come back and visit in the fall. Moraine said they have a Harvest Festival. It sounded like lots of fun." Bae chimed in enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Maybe if you've mastered your book of Latin that Belle has been teaching you out of, then we'll talk." he conditioned causing Bae's face to fall.

"Aww papa! You know I've been trying really hard! You can't make me learn an entire language in just a few months time!" he protested, his face falling in disappointment.

"Don't worry Bae! I'll bring you to the harvest festival even if your father doesn't want to come. I know how hard you've been working." Belle assured him with a wink.

"Thanks Belle! You're the best!" Bae gushed sticking out his tongue at Rumplestiltskin.

"Who put you in charge of my son's affairs?" he countered, his eyes blazing into hers.

"You did when you put me in charge of his studies and asked me to marry you. I think I have the right to decide if he should go to the festival or not. Besides the villagers have been nothing but gracious to us since we arrived. They've been wonderful hosts bending to your every whim and woe. In fact I believe we should donate money to their festival and make it the greatest one they've ever had." Belle comeback shutting him up immediately. He had no right to question her after how much she'd did for him. He owed her his life for saving him, and she'd given him her heart.

"Fine we'll go to the blasted festival." he complied with a sour look on his face, causing Belle to giggle.

"It would be a pity if that look were to freeze on your face." Belle teased causing Bae to giggle.

He felt his face tug into a smile at her retort. He tried to fight it but it won in the end. Belle always won. Sometimes he didn't like how she always beat him at his own game. She was always one step ahead of him it seemed.

"There's that beautiful smile I know and love." she praised returning it with one of her own causing him to melt on the inside. He was okay with her winning if he got to wake up to her smile everyday. He would sacrifice almost anything to see that smile. He just couldn't figure out why he was the one blessed enough to put it there.

**A/AN: Well I hope you liked it! Daniel will be coming up in the next scene! Will Rumple and Belle get to have their wedding? Will Regina go through with marrying the king? What's going on with Cora? I also have two new oneshots if you aren't aware. One of them is called "Remember My Chipped Cup" which will probably become a fic soon and "A Second Chance" featuring Emma and David. Please go check them out! They need some review loving! :D**


	13. Chipped Cup

**Chapter Twelve**

**Chipped Cup**

**A/AN: Ugh last night's episode was so depressing! I hope this chapter can make your Rumbelle hearts feel better. You guys are awesome! Thank you for all your amazing reviews!**

Belle sat on the settee, curled up in a good book lazily. She turned another page, focusing on the text. She hadn't noticed her master had entered the library with their afternoon tea. He smiled fondly at the beauty, enraptured in another world entirely. She licked her lips, concentrating harder on the words until she heard someone clear their throat awkwardly. She looked up from the text hazily, startled by her current company.

"Rumplestiltskin." she smiled coyly at him, abandoning her forgotten book. She stood up throwing her arms around him exuberantly.

"Why hello there." he purred gently in his thick brogue, giving her a half lidded gaze. He pulled her flush against him causing her to shudder with delight, sending warmth pooling in her belly.

"Hello yourself." she smirked, something mischievous dancing in her cornflower blue eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" he inquired against the shell of her ear.

"What's it time for?" she gasped at his close proximity, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her.

"It's time for our afternoon tea." he supplied pulling away from her. She groaned inwardly at the loss of contact. He had been toying with her ever since they'd gotten back from Elameth. He was having fun by putting them in compromising situations, leaving her all hot and bothered at the end of a make out session or just a simple embrace.

In just two days she would be Mrs. Belle Stiltskin or Gold as Rumple liked to refer to himself. Stiltskin was his father's last name, and he hated the ugly moniker, but he couldn't easily throw away his title. Gold was his mother's maiden name and what he liked to refer to himself outside of court.

Belle sat down in the chair adjacent to him. He poured them both a cup of chamomile tea. She nestled the warm cup in her hands before bringing it to her lips. She allowed the soothing liquid to cascade down her throat, making her toes curl. Tea had turned out to be their signature drink. They both adored it.

Rumplestiltskin took a short sip of his drink before placing it haphazardly next to the edge of the table. He was going to pick it up for another sip until he accidentally knocked it off the edge. He sighed reaching down to pick up his cup. He examined it, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It's chipped…I guess I'll have to throw it away now." he scoffed ready to toss the cup until she touched his hand lightly.

"Let me see it." she commanded. He shrugged reluctantly handing her the blue and white ceramic cup.

Belle examined the cup's rim, running her fingers over the chipped surface, "I find it adds charm to the cup. I think you should keep it." she smiled handing it back to him.

"Charm?" he asked her skeptically with a raised brow. Belle took this opportunity to crawl into his lap. He gazed at her, heart thrumming erratically. She smiled pushing strands of his grayish brown hair from his eyes.

"I find that the most broken people are the most beautiful." she whispered dusting his jaw line with her fingertips sending shivers down his spine. He grasped her hand in his own, raising it to his mouth to kiss it.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world." he returned, continuing to kiss up her arm. The feel of his lips on her skin was doing miraculous things to her body. In two more days she would be completely his. Why was he making it so hard to relinquish her self control?

He pulled her strap down to expose her shoulder blade, branding his lips there. Belle threw her head back, stifling a moan.

"How does that make you feel Belle-of-mine?" he hissed sensually in her ear. Belle answered his question by pressing her lips against his own in heated passion. Rumplestiltskin groaned, running his fingers through her thick mane of curls. She grabbed the lapels of his shirt willing him closer. They didn't hear the sound of the library door open or a very unamused party groan in response.

"You know…You two are worse than a couple of dogs in heat!" Baelfire scoffed as he made his way past them towards the other end of the library. They pulled away immediately, flustered at being caught.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be? Like jousting lessons?" Rumplestiltskin inquired to his son, Belle still sitting in his lap. She could sense the irritation in his voice.

"Rupert is sick papa, so I decided to come to the library and find something to read. I mean I thought this library was built for the entire purpose of expanding my knowledge?" Bae remarked with a raised brow.

"It was." he coughed awkwardly. Belle took this as a hint to put some distance between them. She began to uncomfortably gather up the tea tray.

"Well I see no problem then." Bae shrugged picking out a couple of tomes about ancient history on dragons and tales of knighthood. Belle nodded to the young prince as he made his way out of the library.

"Where were we?" Rumplestiltskin growled playfully, reaching out to her. Belle smacked his hand away gently. "I think we should part ways for the night. The wedding is the day after tomorrow, and I have much to prepare for."

"Ahh you're no fun!" he whined giving her a pout that greatly resembled the look Bae gave her when he didn't want to complete an assignment.

"Some things are worth waiting for Rumple. In two more days I'll be yours forever." she winked before sauntering off.

"It's a good thing we won't be seeing much of each other for these next two days…I don't think I could hold out much longer." he groaned inwardly watching his beauty sway her hips, taunting him. Just two more days…He could do this even if it killed him.

~X~

Regina gazed in the full length mirror at her magnificent wedding gown. She would be getting married in just two short days. This was her final fitting for the dress. The tailor examined the train, surmising he should probably take it in a few more inches.

The dress was white made out of silk with an empire waist, a row of glimmering pearls were sewn underneath the bust and along the neckline. More rows of pearls served as sleeves while a lace overlay covered the bodice. The skirt was full and flowing.

Regina was surprised when her maid Johanna burst through the door. She had requested the woman accompany her to Astyn. She was the only one in Avonlea to ever show her any kindness, and she sure wasn't leaving her at the mercy of her mother. Wisps of ginger hair fell erratically around the woman's face, sweat beading her brow.

"Johanna what's wrong?" Regina inquired picking up her skirts, walking over carefully to the other woman. She heard the tailor hiss in protest. She gave him a sharp glance. He averted his gaze awkwardly, shuffling to the other end of the room.

"It's Snow! She fell off her horse while riding earlier! They say she's broken out with fever. They don't know what's wrong with her!" Johanna exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Where is she?" Regina inquired fearfully. She'd grown extremely close to the young girl over her visits to Astyn within the past few months.

"She's in her chamber at the moment. The doctor won't allow any visitors." Johanna sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I suppose the wedding shall be delayed then." Regina supplied feeling relieved yet empty all at the same time.

"Perhaps not Regina…I'm sure the king still intends to wed you." Johanna encouraged her, but she shook her head.

"Yes but not until Snow is better. She's everything to him, and I just hope she recovers soon." Regina sighed remorsefully, the melancholy evident in her voice. Johanna gave her a sympathetic glance grasping her shoulder tightly.

~X~

Cora stood in front of her full length mirror, the bottle of dream shade still clasped in her hand. Thwarting her daughter's plans had been way too easy. The naïve Snow White had been easily persuaded to try her "special" apple turnovers. In just a matter of hours Snow White had fallen deathly ill. She knew Regina would realize she was behind it soon enough and would come to her begging for the remedy, but she wouldn't give it unless she bowed to her every whim and woe. It was high time her daughter realized who was really in control of everything.

"You've waged a war you cannot win my dear." Cora smirked at her reflection sinisterly, ready to have power back in her hands. She would always come out on top. She would let no one stand in her way, including her own daughter. Love was weakness, and Regina would soon have everything she _loved _ripped away from her until she snuffed out every last bit of hope she had left.

**A/AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! What's in store for Regina, Snow, and Leopold? The next chapter will be full of many surprises! I hope you're going to stick this out with me until the end. We still have much trails left to cover, so please stay with me! You won't want to miss what's up next! :D**


	14. Nuptials

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Nuptials **

**A/AN: Sorry for not updating in like two weeks but work has really taken a toll on my energy. I hope this chapter will be enough for you guys to forgive me lol. I have a few new stories up for you guys to check out. The first is called "What I Treasure Most" which picks up after "It's Not Easy Being Green". It's going to be about 3-5 chapters depending on my muse. The one I'm really excited about is "True Love Triumphs All" where Zelena changes the past. There's going to be a lot of twists in that one. Don't worry! She won't get a happy ending but it's still fun to explore. Anyway on to our next chapter!**

Belle admired her full length wedding gown in the mirror. Tiny pink roses were sewn into the embroidery including a thin lace overlay with shimmering sparkles. Chestnut curls were gathered in a high ponytail. She wore no makeup but a ruby lacquer because Rumplestilskin didn't want a bit of her beauty masked. He wanted her all natural for their nuptials.

"You look stunning your majesty." Mrs. Potts respired with tears in her eyes. Belle smiled turning to the kind maid. She placed a white gloved hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for all you've done for me since my arrival. Your kindness can never be repaid." Belle supplied, tears forming in her eyes.

Mrs. Potts shook her head lightly, "No you're highness, I should be thanking you. You've made the master happier than I've ever seen him before. You brought his smile back."

Belle felt tears begin to gather in her eyes, throwing her arms around the older woman who felt just like a mother. Mrs. Potts squeezed her tightly before dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Well my dear let's not keep the master waiting any longer. He longs to make you his wife, and I won't deny him such a luxury." Mrs. Potts remarked leading her towards the door.

Belle took a deep breath, clinging to Mrs. Potts as they walked down the elongated hallway to the outer court where the ceremony would be held with the simple company of Mrs. Potts and Baelfire.

She wanted to keep the matter quiet until she felt ready to dispel her secret. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rumple, but Cora kept her on guard. She didn't want to risk having her wedding day sabotaged by that vile woman. For an entire week she would forget all about kingdom affairs. She would be traveling to Astyn to honeymoon in Rumple's summer palace which was a humble estate compared to the dark castle. A king named Leopold was the ruler of Astyn, but he had no quarrels with Rumple's summer palace being settled within the mountains. The two monarchs had an agreement that Leopold could stay there whenever he traveled that way. Rumple barely used the thing but this called for a special occasion.

They would stay in Astyn for a week and then travel back to Albannach to start their new lives together. The doors opened and there stood Rumplestiltskin in the outer court wearing a dark emerald shirt with brown leather pants. He wore a brown vest to match and boots. Belle felt his eyes fasten on her causing her to blush. She came to stand in front of him, her veil masking her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful Belle-of-mine." He gushed causing her skin to tingle from his sentiment. He gathered her hands in his own, gazing into each other's eyes.

The priest looked at both of them, opening his large Bible "Are we all ready then?" he inquired to the couple who both nodded with love swelling in their hearts.

"You've both written your own vows. Your Highness you may go first." the priest commanded turning to Rumple.

"Belle in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart I have found my love. In your soul I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh, and you let me cry. You are my very breath, my very heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this I'm certain, you are lodged in my heart. I've thrown away the key, and you must stay there forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days as my wife." Rumplestilskin declared solemnly looking into her eyes, full of so much love and adoration, before slipping the ring on her finger, a blue diamond contrasting beautifully with her eye color.

Belle felt her heart burst with joy as she allowed his commitment to wash over her. She pushed back the tears, grasping his hands tightly in her own as she recited her vows, "Rumple you are my inspiration, and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You make me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You're more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. I am yours, and you are mine. Of this I'm certain, you are lodged in my heart. I've thrown away the key, and you must stay there forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days as my husband." she dedicated herself wholly to him before slipping the golden band onto his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest replied. Rumplestiltskin lifted Belle's veil, enrapturing her in a heartfelt kiss, mustering every feeling he had for her to the surface.

"I love you." she smiled, joyful tears welling in her eyes as she gazed upon him lovingly.

"And I love you." he returned as they made their way to the carriage that was waiting for them.

"Papa wait!" a childish voice called from behind. They both turned around to be met by the strong embrace of a nine year old boy.

"You both be careful okay?" Baelfire said as he held them close. They both hugged _their _son tightly before letting him go.

"We'll be fine Bae. Don't give Mrs. Potts any trouble…Do you understand me Bae?" Rumplestiltskin threatened lowly.

"Of course Papa." Bae nodded, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Enjoy your week off Baelfire. We have a lot of studying to catch up on once I return." Belle jested giving him a wink.

"Of course." Bae smirked before he ran off towards Mrs. Potts.

"Shall we?" Rumplestiltskin inquired offering her his arm, helping her into the carriage that would take them to Astyn. They just had no idea what awaited them when they got there. Their lives would never be the same _ever _again.

~X~

Regina walked into Snow White's chamber startled to see a shimmering blue figure with wings hovering above the girl. Leopold was also present with a distressed look in his eyes. Regina stood by the door, unwilling to barge in. She watched as the fairy moved her wand over Snow's body. An ethereal blue light surrounded her but quickly dissipated.

"My magic cannot cure this ailment I'm afraid. There isn't a tonic in the realm that can remedy this poison. It's from a land I'm unfamiliar with." the blue fairy sighed deflated.

"May I have a look?" Regina interrupted, walking towards Snow's bed.

"Regina…Blue says there's nothing to be done. It's hopeless I-" Leopold supplied distressed, but she ignored him making her way over to the ailing child.

Regina felt her blood run cold when she saw the familiar markings on Snow's left side. "I know this poison. It's called dream shade, and I do know someone who can cure it." Regina imparted, touching the feverish child's brow lightly.

"You do? I will pay any price for such a tonic. When you see this person please inform them that I'm willing to pay whatever it takes. I just can't lose my daughter." Leopold pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'll see what I can do." Regina swallowed hard, realizing exactly who was behind this. Her mother was trying to thwart her once more, but she would find a way to convince her to give her that tonic. Cora wasn't going to best her this time. Regina had a few tricks of her own, and she couldn't wait to use them on her _doting _mother.

**A/AN: Well there's chapter thirteen! The next chapter will be Honeymooning in Anstyn. Regina will confront Cora, and Cora might just find out all about Belle. Stay tuned peeps, and please review!**


	15. Beautiful

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Beautiful**

**A/AN: Wow thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I also wanted to address a review about Rumple and Belle's vows. I know the author who wrote "Wicked Fantasy", and I highly respect her work, but I've never read that particular piece of fiction. These vows came through a random internet search, and I just tweaked them a bit. Also I would like to thank Emilie Brown for the beautiful Rumbelle cover art for this story! Fourteen chapters in, and we finally have some worthy art! Thank you dearie! Review please!**

Rumplestiltskin paid his guards off well to go venturing into the town of Astyn. He didn't want them hovering over them like a couple of protective hens. He was a stout man and could hold his own. He carried his new bride into the inner chambers of the castle despite the protests of his torn ligament. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck smiling lovingly at him.

"I can't imagine how much pain you must be in right now." she supplied as he deposited her onto the marble floor of a what reminded her of a grand ballroom. A single chandelier hung above their heads, and various sets of golden doors surrounded them.

"It's worth any pain if I get to hold you in my arms." he smiled with a bow. He held out his hand to her, "I know that most royal weddings are accompanied by great feasts and grand balls. I feel that I've slighted you since I've given you neither. I know that one dance won't make up for it but shall we call it a start?"

Belle took his hand, a gentle blush coloring her cheeks, "You silly man…You should know that none of those things matter to me."

"You deserve the finest things this world has to offer." he said holding out both his hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "And you're the finest I could ask for." she chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. Rumplestiltskin held onto Belle's hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from in any moment. Beautiful princess's couldn't love men with scarred faces could they? They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I've attended a few balls in my lifetime." Belle winked as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding his beautiful wife.

"I love you so much Belle-of-mine." Rumplestiltskin sighed twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"And I love you my dearest Rumple." Belle said ardently, reaching up to caress his scarred cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?" she purred suggestively sending him over the edge. This woman was unraveling him from the inside out. She held his heart in her hands to do with as she wished. He still couldn't fathom why she'd chosen someone as ugly as him. She should've been repulsed by his appearance but instead of seeing the scorn he expected, all that reflected back to him was love in her beautiful blue depths.

"As you wish." he respired leading her out of the ballroom. They walked up a flight of stairs before entering a chamber with a large canopy bed, oaken wardrobe, several beautiful tapestries adorning the wall, and a lavatory.

"Shall we get comfortable then?" he smirked suggestively massaging her shoulders.

"Yes but not yet…I have a surprise for you." she winked sensually pulling away from him. He nodded as he watched her unzip her suitcase the guards had brought up for them. She pulled out a small bag and made her way into the lavatory.

Rumplestiltskin awaited for his bride to return, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He hadn't been with another woman since Milah, and he knew he was out of "practice". He wanted his Belle's first time to be magical and one she wouldn't forget. He wanted to be a good lover to her. He was so wrapped up in his insecurity that he didn't hear the lavatory door open.

He was startled when he felt someone touch his shoulder, "Rumple are you okay?" Belle inquired to her husband. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he noticed she'd let her hair down. It fell in chestnut waves over her shoulders. She wore a robe of light blue silk that outlined her curves perfectly.

"Belle…" he respired pulling her into his lap. She ran her fingers through his graying brown hair gently.

"I don't deserve you or any of this…" Rumplestiltskin sighed as his insecurities overtook him once more. He placed her hands in her lap, fidgeting away slightly.

"Rumple what's this really about?" Belle questioned now sitting on the bed beside him.

"Look at me and look at you…I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you." he revealed, averting his gaze.

"Rumple you're very beautiful to me. Your heart is true and it's what I fell in love with. My mother used to tell me not to wed for great names and powerful alliances. She always told me that those things didn't hold a kingdom together. Love does, and I've found my true love in you." she assured him. He turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in her neck, reveling her invigorating scent of roses.

"I'll always be true to you Belle-of-mine." he whispered against her skin, planting kisses down the nape of her neck until he came to the sash in her robe.

"Are you sure you want this?" he inquired with trembling hands as they undid the knot.

"More than anything." she respired pulling him in for another deep kiss. He took his time, trailing kisses all over her body, savoring her like a rich wine, paying special attention to gashes and scars. Belle poured every ounce of emotion into their lovemaking, until all of his insecurities dissipated.

After it was over, they held each other under the glow of candlelight. Sweat beaded their bodies with the scent of their lovemaking still lingering in the air.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" he inquired noting the forlorn look in her eyes. He pushed brown tendrils of hair from her face.

"I was just thinking about my parents and how things have changed so much for me over the last few years. I went from being a princess, to an orphaned peasant, and now I'm a queen." she laughed dryly at the irony of it all.

"We will get your kingdom back love. I promise." he swore, trying to ease her mind.

"Of course." she feigned a smile. She truly wanted to believe his sentiment, but she also knew that he'd never crossed paths with the vile _queen _before. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth his body provided that would keep her from the nightmares her mind would conjure up this very night, the anniversary of the day she'd met Cora. Life hadn't been the same for her since that day, and she wondered how much bloodshed she'd have to endure before she could reclaim her throne. Life had never been so complicated.

~X~

Regina stared at the reflection of her mother looking back at her. The blue fairy had placed a disguising enchantment on her that made her look like Cora's twin. The enchantment would only last about an hour, but she would need it if she wanted to sneak into her mother's vault which was heavily guarded. The blue nuisance had whisked them back to Avonlea to the lower castle chamber right under the dungeons.

"I can't do this." Regina respired nervously facing the chamber door.

"Yes you can. You must do it for Snow." the blue fairy encouraged.

"You're right." Regina sighed, envisioning the child's face she'd grown to love so much.

"I'll be waiting for you back in Astyn. Just snap your fingers and the magic will bring you back to where you started." the blue fairy supplied before disappearing. Regina took a deep breath before pushing the doors of the vault open. Two guards stood behind the door, bowing reverently before her. She said nothing as she pushed open another door that led to a dimly lit room full of shelves with different labels on them. Cora was in the venue of obsessively trading poisons and antidotes. Magic was a taboo practice in their realm, left to the fairies mostly, and they didn't associate with mere mortals unless you were a noble. She supposed Avonlea had it's own assigned fairy but it probably stayed away with her mother prancing about. She almost gave up until she seen a a bottle that read dream shade on the label. An identical bottle that read antidote stood beside it. Regina prayed it was the right one, tucking it safely in her pockets.

"Well aren't you a brave one, impersonating me like this." a malice voice reverberated from behind. Regina felt her blood run cold as she turned to face the woman she was pretending to be.

"Put what you've taken back, and I might give you a running start. My pets are quite hungry this time of day." Cora purred, drawing closer to her. Regina realized that her mother didn't know who she was, so she decided to use this to her advantage.

"And it's too bad you won't get that chance." Regina smirked, with a snap of her fingers. Blue smoke filled the vault, whisking her back to Astyn.

The blue fairy was waiting for her like she'd promised, "Did you get it?" she inquired anxiously.

"Yes now get me out of this _garb_ please." Regina demanded wishing she didn't have to look like her mother another second.

"Of course now let's go help Snow!" the blue fairy commanded with a wave of her wand, transporting them to her chamber.

Leopold stood, holding his daughter's hand, hopelessness beheld in his eyes. They lit up immediately when he saw Regina, "Did you get it?" inquired the king anxiously.

"Yes it's right here." Regina stated, uncorking the bottle. She poured a small amount in Snow's mouth. The child coughed a few times before the markings of the dream shade began to fade.

"You saved her." King Leopold announced astonishingly.

"Yes I suppose I did." Regina smiled as the king hugged his daughter. The moment should've warmed her heart but it left a bitter aftertaste instead. The only thing she could think about was Daniel and how she longed to see him again but that was _impossible. _She would surely be wed in a couple of days.

~X~

Cora groaned distraughtly as she tried to figure out who had bested her. They had stolen only a dreamshade antidote which was rather useless since she'd used the last bit of her poison on Snow White.

"Your highness a traveler passing by says he holds valuable information in regards to the whereabouts of the former princess." a guard interrupted her hesitantly. She felt her skin prickle at this revelation.

"Send him in." Cora commanded waving the guard on, her thief momentarily forgotten. vengeance began to boil in her blood, contemplating how she would end her existence.

"You're highness it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Lord Gaston of Elameth, and I was just passing through. I saw the wanted posters in the woods on my way here with Belle's face on it. The reward looked quite handsome so I thought I would cash in on it." Gaston gloated hoping to charm the vile queen.

"Really where is she?" Cora inquired unenthusiastically, checking her nails.

"She resides in Albannach with King Rumplestiltskin. It's rumored that they've wed and are honeymooning in Astyn at his summer palace." Gaston elaborated. Cora felt her blood run cold at the mention of Albannach.

"I guess I'll have to pay them a visit then won't I? If you're right about my step daughter, then I promise you your weight in gold and an even better position than anything Rumplestiltskin ever gave you." Cora smirked, delighted by the plan formulating in her mind.

"She can't hide behind her royal title any longer. I'll make sure Belle is never queen of this kingdom or any for that matter!" Cora cackled sinisterly, sending Gaston cowering away from the insane royal. She would have her vengeance no matter how much blood it spilled as she prepared for her journey to Astyn.

**A/AN: So what does Cora have planned for Belle? The next chapter will delve more into Cora's past, including how she came to Avonlea and became queen. Please review loves!**


	16. Past Connections

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Past Connections**

**A/AN: Well guys here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for…How did Cora become so vile? How did she meet Maurice? You may be surprised. I can't promise that you won't be shouting at your monitors by the time this is all over, but I do hope you enjoy learning more about Cora and some of you may even hold a shred of sympathy for her once this chapter concludes but most of you won't…Read on if you dare dearies! ;) **

_**Long Ago in Albannach…**_

"Mother please don't go…What will I do without you?" a distraught young woman pleaded as she held onto her dying mother's hand. The woman reached up to stroke erratic auburn curls from her face.

"I hoped this day would never come, but you should know the truth Cora." the ailing woman coughed heavily into her handkerchief, spots of blood coloring the fabric when she pulled it away from her mouth.

"What are you talking about mother?" Cora inquired rubbing her mother's back consolingly as her body wrecked with coughing fits.

"I always told you that your father left us when you were born, but I lied to you Cora. I'm sorry, but my past isn't something I'm proud of." her mother revealed as her breathing labored. Death lingered in the air ready to snatch up her soul at any moment.

"Mother it's okay…Just tell me. I'll try and understand." Cora assured her unwilling to be angry with her mother when she was so close to death.

"I worked at a tavern when I was about your age to bring in the extra income. A distant traveler came in one night while I was working. He kept smiling at me and left a generous tip after he left. He came back the next night and requested my services once again. He told me that he was a king and that he thought I was very beautiful. He offered me a handsome reward if I offered him my services for one night. I was hesitant at first, but I needed the money. We spent the night together, and I became pregnant. I never saw him again, but he left me this." her mother revealed pointing to the emerald pendant around her neck.

"You mean my father is a king?" Cora inquired eyeing the pendant her mother hadn't once taken off. She felt her heart beat ecstatically at the innumerable possibilities this meant for her future.

"Yes your father is the king of Albannach, but you must never go to him. He's a cruel man and there's no telling what he will if he ever finds out about you. I'm only telling you this now because this pendent is worth more than this entire house. I want you to take it and sell it. It should bring enough to establish you." her mother warned unclasping the necklace.

"Promise me that you'll never go to him Cora. I wanted to tell you about your father because it's a burden my soul could no longer bear. You deserved to know the truth about him." her mother respired before going into another coughing fit.

"I promise." Cora reassured her as she took the necklace from her hands. Cora watched as her mother gave one final cough before collapsing onto her back.

"Mother?" Cora inquired hesitantly as she reached out to touch her brow lightly. Color dissipated from the woman's face slowly. Cora took a deep breath, touching the side of her face, feeling for a pulse but there wasn't one.

"Oh mother…Now I'll truly be alone." the sixteen year old girl lamented, laying across her mother's body, sobbing heavily.

~X~

Cora couldn't bring herself to sell the emerald pendent. It was the only thing she'd kept that truly made her feel connected to her mother. The clerics burned their shack announcing that it had become unholy because of her mother's sickness. She wasn't allowed to keep anything but the clothes on her back. She found herself with nowhere to go, and she had no job. There was only one line of work that she would fare well in unless she sold the pendent but then she had an epiphany.

Cora found herself standing in front of King Malcom's castle, her supposed father, "I know I promised you that I would never go looking for him mother, but I have no choice. He needs to know who I am.". She grit her teeth and marched up to the palace gates and was immediately stalled by two guards.

"What business do you have at the castle peasant?" one guard reprimanded, holding her back.

"I wish to speak to the king. I have something very important to tell him." Cora protested, struggling against their hold.

"You and everyone else now be on your way before the king decides to put that pretty head of yours on a spike." the other guard hissed pushing her roughly.

"How dare you!" Cora seethed, fighting against them. She was met with a hard slap across the face and a kick to her abdomen. She writhed in pain as the guards left her in a heap.

"I will get in that castle." she determined formulating a plan in her mind. After several day of plotting Cora had memorized which parts of the castle were guarded at night and which parts weren't. She made her way through a back entryway of the castle that the assigned guard who stood post often fell asleep at. She quietly crept through dark hallways, hoping to find the king's chamber. Surely he wouldn't turn his own flesh and blood away. King Malcolm would remember the pendent he'd given her mother, and she would never want for anything again.

Cora was certain she'd found the king's chamber. She pushed the elaborately decorated door open to find a nursery instead. She blinked curiously, closing the door quietly behind her. She made her way over to an intricately carved wooden crib. She peeked inside to find a babe of about six months staring back at her. She felt her heart clench in her chest at her discovery.

"You must be the king's son, the one who actually managed to survive." Cora tisked picking up the small infant, cradling him in her arms. It was no secret in Albannach that King Malcom's wife suffered from infertility. After many failed miscarriages, she'd finally bore the king a son but had tragically passed away during childbirth.

"Rumplestiltskin is it?" Cora smirked to the fidgety babe.

"You may be the king's child but so am I, and one day I'm going to take everything away from you. I'm going to secure the life that was meant to be mine all along. One day I _will _take away the thing you love most." Cora promised, placing the baby back in it's crib. She could hear his faint cries as she left the room, something bitter birthing in her heart.

_**Several Years Later…**_

Cora found work at the local tavern. She loathed the long hours and the wandering hand's of the passing travelers, but she held out. Her burning desire for revenge fueled her on. After working late one evening, a certain stranger caught her eye. He'd been flirting with her all evening. She enjoyed the compliments he was giving her and was elated when he asked for her company.

"Sit down Cora." the handsome stranger commanded.

"I still have customers though." she bit back nervously.

"I do say that you've worked well past the end of your shift and deserve a break. Take a load off and have a drink with me." he stated invitingly with his bedroom eyes.

"Thank you." Cora blushed as he passed her a cup of ale. She took a large swig and smiled passing it back to him.

"You know I've watched you all night. You work in a tavern, but you move like a lady." he praised, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Someone told me to act like what you plan to be, so I try to be a little better than what I am." she admitted shyly to him.

"Well I wish I could stay but tomorrow I'll be leaving town unfortunately." he sighed with a forlorn look in his eyes.

"That's a shame…" Cora cleared her throat uncomfortably until he reached out to her. She was shocked to see him wearing a ring that beheld the royal crest.

"The royal crest…" she gasped in surprise once she realized who he really was.

"Oh that's…You weren't supposed to see that. I wanted you to know me for me and not this Prince Jonathan." he said pulling his hand away from her.

"And why's that?" she inquired etching closer to him.

"Because from the moment I saw you tonight, I thought you were breathtaking. There are so many noble women from where I reside, and they make me feel this big." he elaborated with his hands, "But you make me feel like a person, the exact woman I've been looking for to rule beside me." he revealed pulling her closer.

"So what are you saying?" she inquired swallowing hard.

"I meant to only ask this question once in my life, but I mean to ask it again in two weeks when I turn this ring into gold. Well I'll bring you a gold one." he chortled placing a ring made of straw on her left ring finger.

"Cora will you marry me?" he inquired to the barmaid.

"Yes I'll marry you." she smiled, pushing back her tears.

"Excellent…Meet me at the crossroads at noon in two weeks. I don't want to waste anytime." he respired meeting her gaze.

"I'll be there? When do you have to leave?" she questioned him full of desperation never wanting this moment to end.

"Very early tomorrow I'm afraid…" he sighed looking sorrowfully.

"Well the tavern closes soon and seeing that we are essentially _married, _perhaps I could keep you company in your room?" she smirked suggestively. He allowed her to lead him back up to his room, and they spent the night together.

~X~

Two weeks had come and gone, and she saw no more of Prince Jonathan. She found out sometime later that he was just a passing traveler who liked to impersonate a prince so that he could lure unsuspecting women into his bed.

Cora continued to work heartbrokenly at the tavern. She became even more distraught when she found out she was with child. She had no one to take care of her and her hopes of one day becoming queen were dashed.

On rainy spring day, Cora gave birth to a girl who she named Regina in honor of her mother. She continued to provide the best she could for them both but one day she snapped. Regina should've been enough for her. She loved her raven haired daughter but her unquenchable desire for power kept gnawing at her soul. One day a certain _fairy _paid a visit to her.

Cora was laundering her clothing in the nearby river that she visited once a week but her heart was especially heavy today. Regina had just turned twelve, and they were struggling severely with little money or food. Her daughter was old enough to work, but she didn't want to put that burden on Regina. She scrubbed the clothes she'd mended over and over again. They couldn't afford new ones, but Regina would need them as quickly as she was growing.

"You're heart is heavy isn't it?" a mystical voice inquired. Cora was so absorbed in her washing that she almost thought she'd imagined the voice. She placed her clothing aside and turned to face a peculiar looking creature.

"Who are you?" Cora inquired to the peculiar looking woman with black horns. She also wore a long flowing black cape with a collar that jutted out the sides. She carried a peculiar looking staff with a green glowing orb that sat atop it.

"I'm Maleficent." the woman introduced herself, bowing respectfully.

"But what are you?" Cora inquired curiously, etching closer to her.

"I'm a fairy." Maleficent revealed in a smooth voice.

"A fairy? I thought fairies only helped nobles and as you can tell I'm not royalty." Cora scoffed pulling at her patched peasant dress.

"But you will be…I've been watching you for a long time Cora, and you intrigue me." Maleficent smiled sending a chill up her spine.

"How can you help me?" Cora inquired drawn in by Maleficent's entrancing tone. She could feel the magic tingling around her and it was exhilarating. She hadn't felt anything quite like it ever before.

"It's not how I'm going to help you my dear but how you're going to help _us. _There's a king who lives just south of Albannach. The kingdom is known as Avonlea. This king is widowed with a very beautiful daughter. He's looking for a wife, but he wants someone that will be a good mother to his child. His daughter likes to venture off by herself sometimes to play in the woods. She will be visiting the forest later today to play in this river near her castle. You will just happen to be passing by, and I'll make it look like she fell in. You will jump in and save her from drowning. The little girl will tell her father about a woman that saved her, and he will want to know who you are and when he sees you, he will be smitten with you. He'll want to marry you immediately and then you'll become queen and want for nothing ever again." Maleficent expounded holding out her glowing green staff towards Cora.

"What's the catch? I'm just a peasant…This king won't think I'm anything special." Cora analyzed not buying into it.

"My dear you underestimate my power. I will take care of everything." the dark fairy assured her with Cheshire grin.

"And what do you get out of this arrangement?" Cora inquired demanding the price.

"I need your heart…You see my sister sent me into exile, and she punished me by causing me to turn into a fire breathing dragon. It takes lots of concentrated magic to stay in this form but your heart is going to help me with that. It will allow me to stay in my current form without using any magic." she explained etching closer to Cora until they were face to face.

"But don't I need my heart to survive? What will I do without it?" she objected taking a step back.

"You won't feel a thing…Cora I'm taking all of your pain and suffering away. You won't have to deal with any of those torturous emotions _ever _again." Maleficent promised.

"And what about love? How will I ever love without my heart?" Cora questioned her.

"Love? Who needs love? Love is a burden that just makes us weak." Maleficent bit back bitterly. She thrust her hand into Cora's chest causing her to gasp in surprise. She pulled it back revealing a glowing red heart.

"I'm doing you a favor." Maleficent smirked showing her the heart. Cora's breathing slowed, and she smiled.

"You're right…" Cora replied taking a deep breath.

"Right about what?" Maleficent inquired still holding her heart.

"I don't feel a thing." she respired smiling maliciously at the dark fairy.

"That's a dear…Now let's get you that crown." Maleficent concluded, enrapturing them in a cloud of violet smoke.

~X~

Maleficent had turned into a raven and chased Belle into the river. The girl had sputtered and gasped, calling out for help. Cora had jumped into the river and rescued her just like she and the dark fairy had staged.

"Are you all right?" Cora inquired in a concerned tone to the chestnut haired princess.

"I'm fine…Thank you for rescuing me." the princess stammered as Cora pulled the small child to her feet.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Cora inquired gently to the shivering child.

"I'm Belle, princess of Avonlea. You must come back to the castle with me. I want to tell my papa that you saved me." Belle remarked grabbing Cora by the hand.

"I would love to meet your papa." Cora said as she allowed Belle to take her back to the castle.

They walked about a quarter of a mile until they came to the castle grounds. King Maurice was sitting in the garden reading but was startled when he seen his ten year old daughter running towards him with wet clothes. A woman with auburn hair accompanied her, wearing peasant clothes. Maurice shut his book, putting it aside. He walked halfway to meet his daughter.

"Belle why are you all wet?" Maurice inquired feeling of his daughter's lace sleeve.

"A raven scared me, and I fell into the river but this brave woman saved me papa. She's my hero." Belle gushed referring to the auburn haired woman.

"Ahh thank you for saving my dear Belle-" he lapsed waiting for her to give a name.

"My name is Cora." the peasant bowed reverently.

"Such a beautiful name." Maurice respired instantly enchanted by her beauty. She was sure it was Maleficent's doing.

"Thank you." Cora smiled allowing Maurice to take her hand and kissed it.

"You shall have dinner with my daughter and I tonight." Maurice insisted pulling away from her slightly.

"I would be honored." Cora supplied with another bow.

Maurice ordered Belle's servants to bathe her and give her something befitting a queen to wear. After residing in Avonlea for just three days, Maurice asked for her hand in marriage. They wed in just two short weeks and that's how her tyrant reign began.

She soon grew tired of Maurice, so she poisoned him six years into their marriage. She forced Belle to hard labor and to live in the servant quarters. She never forgot about her _baby brother_ and what she had promised him. It seemed like the fates were on her side this time. The thought that her step daughter and he had wed sent chills up her spine. She was going to take away what he loved most in the _worst _way possible unless he unrelentingly gave up his throne.

"Maleficent I need a favor!" Cora called as she reentered her vault. She couldn't help but smirk when a swirling vortex of purple smoke appeared, revealing the _black fairy._

**A/AN: Gosh that was a lot to take in! Are you guys surprised that I'm using Maleficent? I'm not using OUAT's Maleficent but the Disney version. Think Angelina Jolie! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews especially of the family tree part! :D**


	17. The Thing You Love Most

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Thing You Love Most**

**A/AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed Cora's back story. I decided to take elements from the show and tweak them a bit. "Bleeding Through" couldn't have aired at a more perfect time! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please don't hate me fellow Rumbellers! You're all in for a treat!**

Cora smirked as the villainous fairy materialized in front of her. She looked the exact same as she did the day they met in the forest ten years ago. Maleficent's staff began to glow an eerily green, illuminating the vault.

"It's been awhile since you've called upon me Cora. You must've found yourself in a very desperate situation to need my help." Maleficent grinned circling her _valuable _host.

"I want to get rid of my step daughter once and for all. I need you to give me something to vanquish her." Cora supplied meeting the fairy's menacing gaze.

"You've asked a hard thing of me Cora. I can't just give you a remedy for every problem you have. It seems to me you're afraid of this _little _girl." Maleficent surmised standing precariously close to her. Cora felt her skin prickle from their close proximity. It was almost painful to be in the dark fairy's presence because she could hear her heart calling out to her. It longed to be back in its _proper _host.

"What's your price?" Cora squirmed wanting to be rid of the dark fairy's presence.

"One you can't afford at the moment." Maleficent hissed, grabbing her chin, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"Just tell me…" Cora pleaded the magnetic pull of _her _heart too much to bare.

"I can't tell you Cora because my _price _is one you'll realize in time. I have something that will vanquish _the fairest of them all_ but it doesn't mean she can't be brought back. My magic even has its limits." Maleficent cautioned.

"I don't care what the cost is! Just give it to me!" Cora demanded the ache in her chest too much now.

"As you wish." Maleficent complied with the flick of her wrist. A luscious red apple materialized in her hand that would make anyone's eyes grow big.

"What good will an apple do me?" Cora scoffed analyzing Maleficent's _gift._

"It isn't just an apple my dear…If you can get Belle to take just one bite of this fruit, then she'll fall into a sleep like death. Only true love's kiss can break the spell." Maleficent expounded handing Cora the apple.

Cora took the appetizing morsel into her hand gently, "And what if I can't get her to eat it?"

"She won't be able to resist the entrancing pull of my magic, but you won't do much convincing like that." Maleficent remarked referring to her present form.

"Let me help you." she insisted with a snap of her fingers. In an instant Cora's appearance changed to that of an old beggar woman.

"How's this supposed to convince her?" Cora scoffed, referring to her rags.

"Belle has the purest heart in all the land. She won't be able to say no to someone in need. The spell will wear off in a day, so you better get started. I'm not responsible for the outcome my dear. You are." Maleficent retorted before disappearing in a haze of violet smoke. She left Cora still holding the apple with a plan formulating in her mind.

~X~

Belle awoke to the feeling of a warm body settled next to hers. Rumplestiltskin was still sleeping soundly beside her. Belle kissed his bare shoulder lightly not wishing to disturb him. She got out of bed before pulling her blue silken robe in. She walked into the lavatory to wash up. She felt her toes curl as she recounted their night of passion. Steam fogged up the mirror as she started the water.

He was such a devout lover, never taking but always giving, and she wanted to give herself to him over and over again. Was this what true love felt like? Belle knew in her heart of hearts that she'd found her true love in Rumplestiltskin. She let the robe fall to the floor before stepping into the warm water.

She grabbed her favorite lilac shampoo and worked her fingers through her thick tresses. After washing her hair she grabbed a lavender bar of soap and washed her body. She drained the tub and braided her hair. Belle decided on a simple cotton blue dress with white puffed sleeves. After dressing she exited the lavatory to see Rumplestiltskin fast asleep.

Belle giggled at his laziness and decided that she wanted to explore the garden within the palace grounds. She grabbed her most comfortable shoes and ventured out into the sunshine. The day was beautiful, and she couldn't wait to spend it with Rumple.

She made her way into the garden admiring each beautiful flower. The garden had a wide variety of plant life. Belle bent over to admire some roses. She ran her fingers over the delicate petals, relishing the feeling of velvet between her fingertips.

"Ahh such a lovely rose." an unfamiliar voice reverberated behind her.

Belle turned around, clasping her hand over her chest startled by an old woman holding a basket of apples, "Pardon me but who are you?" she inquired to the elderly woman dazedly.

"I'm of no importance my dear. I was just passing through these parts and noticed your presence in this beautiful garden. This castle stays vacant most of the time so it's nice to see such a lovely face for a change. Would you like to buy an apple?" the old woman offered holding out the delicate fruit.

"It does look rather appetizing." Belle remarked feeling her mouth begin to water at the scrumptious fruit.

"Why don't you try a sample then? I can assure you that you won't be disappointed." the old woman insisted thrusting the fruit into her awaiting hand.

"I would love to." Belle smiled licking her lips. She took the apple and placed it to her lips, taking a small bite, savoring the juicy liquid that cascaded down her throat.

"It really is-" but Belle was unable to finish her sentence as the world began to fade around her. She felt the old woman's face become distorted before slipping into unconscious. The apple rolled from her hand from the heap she now lay in on the ground.

"No more happy endings for you my dear." Cora laughed manically before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin awoke moments later. He stretched his arms out wide before reaching for his beautiful wife. He felt anxious once he discovered she wasn't beside him. He threw the covers off him and grabbed a change of clothes. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that had come over him as he prodded down the stairs.

"Belle?" he called out to the empty castle hallways hoping she would answer him. He finished buttoning up his shirt before making his way outside into the castle garden. The sight before him made his heart drop in his chest.

He rushed towards his Belle who lay motionless on the ground. He pulled her into his arms, shaking her gently, "Belle sweetheart please wake up." he pleaded, but he got no response.

"No…No…No…" he whimpered taking her hand to his lips and gently kissing it. Tears cascaded down his cheeks until he noticed an apple just a few feet away from them. Rumplestiltskin reached for the apple, examining it thoroughly. The bite marks were clearly his beautiful Belle's and the first sniff he took from the detestable fruit revealed to his senses that it was laced with the vilest of magic.

"Don't worry Belle I'm going to get you some help." Rumplestiltskin promised as he hoisted the beauty in his arms, his voice laced with vengeance. He would find out who had did this to _his _beautiful Belle and make them pay in the most horrific way possible. He felt all of his goodness seeping out of him as he plotted his revenge.

**A/AN: Wow so here we go! I know it was short but it was too the point. What is Maleficent's price when it comes to Cora using her magic? What is Rumple going to do and what's in store for Belle? The next chapter will be about Rumple making a trip to Astyn. He will have a chat with Blue and Belle's fate will be decided. Is she gone for good? Stay tuned dearies! You won't want to miss what's coming up next!**


	18. True Loves Kiss

**Chapter Seventeen**

**True Loves Kiss**

**A/AN: Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! I didn't want to be the mean authoress and keep you waiting any longer so here's chapter seventeen! **

Regina smiled fondly at the raven haired girl who was now strong enough to sit up in bed. The dreamshade antidote had vanquished all traces of the poison from her body. She quietly braided the girl's hair into two childish braids.

"Thank you again for saving my life." Snow White said turning to meet Regina's gaze.

"You're welcome Snow. I would've done it for anyone." Regina supplied, patting her knee lightly.

"I cannot wait until you marry my father. You're going to be a wonderful mother!" she gushed causing her heart to plummet.

"Well I've never had a daughter before." she forced a smile, continuing to braid her hair.

"Perhaps you and father can have a child of your own. I would love to have a little brother or sister!" Snow exclaimed bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Regina remarked, tightening the braid, trying to diminish the shaking in her hands.

Regina was thankful when the maid burst into the room interrupting their conversation. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. The thought of marrying King Leopold didn't settle well with her, especially when she was already in love with someone else.

"Your highness, the king has requested your presence immediately. There's a situation at hand." the maid informed her.

"I'll be right there." Regina nodded finishing up the final braid. She secured it in place before tucking the covers back over the princess.

"Get some rest Snow." Regina commanded kissing her brow lightly.

"Will you come back later and tell me a story?" she inquired with a yawn, tugging at Regina's sleeve.

"Yes I'll come back later if you're feeling up to it." she assured the girl with a smile before departing. She turned back one final time to see Snow snuggled under the covers fast asleep. The antidote may have cured her illness, but she still needed plenty of rest to sustain her.

She walked into the hallway to see the maid still standing there, "The king asked if I would escort you to the grand hall."

"Of course." she obliged following the maid down the long elongated hallway until they came to the grand hall. Regina walked inside to see Prince Leopold conversing with a peculiar looking man with a scar that marred the entire right side of his face. He also wore an eye patch and looked rather dangerous. He was speaking in a frantic voice to the king. A look of hopelessness was beheld in his eyes that pierced her heart severely.

"Regina…" Leopold respired once he noticed her presence. She walked towards the two men, standing beside Leopold uncomfortably. She didn't make eye contact with the stranger.

"Regina this is Rumplestiltskin. He's the king of Albannach. He needs our help." the king explained. Regina felt her heart drop when he mentioned Albannach. The color dissipated from her cheeks when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"What kind of help does he need?" Regina demanded with a bitter edge in her voice.

"I need to find out what's wrong with _my _Belle. I found her in the palace garden with an apple beside her. The fruit had her teeth marks on it, but I sensed that it was laced with an evil spell. I just can't understand who would do this to my Belle." Rumplestiltskin muttered running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Your Belle? What do you mean?" she inquired, instantly perking up at the familiar moniker.

"Regina, Rumplestiltskin was on his honeymoon with his new wife Belle…They we're just married two days ago." the king expounded causing Regina's eyes to go wide with horror at this realization.

"What does your Belle look like?" Regina inquired to the estranged king.

"My Belle is the _fairest_ in all the land. She has chestnut curls and beautiful blue eyes that resemble a summer sky. She-" but she cut him off.

"She's alive then…" Regina interrupted, contemplating this revelation.

"What do you mean she's alive!?" he snapped, alleviating his gaze on Regina.

"My mother Cora was married to Belle's father. After he died, she sentenced her to a life of servitude. She even made her renounce her title, but Belle wouldn't do it. I'm her stepsister." Regina revealed painfully, eyeing the peculiar looking man.

"Then I hold you equally responsible!" Rumplestiltskin seethed eyeing Regina threateningly until Leopold stepped between the two.

"I want to help you Rumple, but I won't allow you to speak to my betrothed that way. Cora also poisoned my daughter, and Regina risked her life by sneaking into her mother's vault to procure the antidote. She's not like her mother." Leopold defended, causing the angered king to back down.

"My mother is most likely responsible for poisoning Belle. She's always loathed her because she was everything my mother wasn't. She would do anything to be rid of her. Allow me to have a look at her in case it's dreamshade." Regina offered giving the man a sympathetic glance

"Fine." Rumplestiltskin obliged, giving her a sharp look. Regina nodded allowing him to lead her to the place Belle was being kept. Leopold followed close behind in case he dared to try anything on Regina.

She eyed the man suspiciously, surprised that Belle would choose to love a man like him. He wasn't handsome, but her stepsister was a peculiar girl. She could also tell he cared very deeply for her. She followed him into the chamber to see the ashen face of her stepsister peeking out from beneath the covers. Regina swallowed hard as she looked upon a face, she hadn't seen in months.

"I'm going to have to take a look at her chest to see if it's dreamshade. The poisonous markings would be close to her heart." Regina supplied nearing the beauty's bed. She took a nervous breath, pulling back the covers.

Regina undid the ties around Belle's bodice and pulled them open. She examined her chest and sighed when she didn't find any markings.

"Well?" Rumplestiltskin probed anxiously, analyzing her every move.

"The poison that has infected Belle isn't dreamshade. She has no markings around her heart, so I have no idea what it might be." she admitted biting her lip nervously. She looped back the strings in her bodice, pulling it shut.

"I know someone who can help." Leopold responded, gaining the attention of the other two occupants.

"And who would that be?" Ruumplestiltskin snarled angrily.

"The blue fairy." Leopold revealed and in that moment, ethereal blue light filled the room.

"Well that was quick." Regina remarked eyeing the blue _jellyfish _skeptically. Blue had helped her procure the antidote from her mother, but she still didn't fully trust the fairy.

"Blue, we need your help. Princess Belle has been poisoned. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Leopold questioned the lead fairy.

"Let me have a look." Blue requested with a wave of her wand, transforming into her human size.

"There's no need for Belle to be tainted by anymore magic. Just take a look at this and tell me who's magic it is." Rumplestiltskin demanded thrusting the apple into Blue's face. Blue wrinkled her nose, taking the fruit from his hand.

She examined the fruit before her face paled, "This apple has been enchanted with the darkest of magic. There's only one fairy I know who would be capable of something like this." the fairy supplied, placing the apple on the table by its stem like it was acidic to touch.

"Who is it and what have they done to Belle!?" Rumplestiltskin demanded vehemently, growing impatient with her.

Blue smoothed out her skirts, "This magic was cast by my sister, formerly known as the black fairy. She goes by Maleficent these days. She always has an intention for everything she does. The spell that was placed upon Belle is called a sleeping curse. There's only one thing that can break it to keep her from eternal slumber."

"And what is that?" Rumplestiltskin queried, his voice dropping dangerously low.

"Those who wed are not _always _one's true love. The only thing that will wake her up is a kiss from her true love. If you truly believe that you and Belle share true love, then your kiss should break the spell." Blue illuminated gaining his attention.

"And if I'm not?" he respired not wishing to dwell on that hopeless prospect.

"Then she'll sleep forever I'm afraid." Blue added, clasping her wand to her side. She gave him a disheartening look before turning away.

"Then all I can do is hope that it's real then." he whispered walking to her bedside. Regina felt sorrow pierce her heart as she watched a heartbroken man push erratic chestnut curls from his wife's face.

"Oh how I love you Belle-of-mine. Please wake up." he whispered into the shell of her ear. He bent over her, softly pressing his lips against hers. There was magic in the motion, an inevitability born of something stronger than the both of them. Golden light whooshed through the room, rattling the glass panes and tapestries on the wall. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes pulling away, afraid to open his eyes until he felt a soft hand cupping his face. "Rumple…" the familiar voice quaked causing him to open his eyes to see the most beautiful woman in the world staring back at him.

"Oh Belle…" he gasped, enveloping her in his strong embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair calmingly hoping to soothe him.

"Shh…I'm okay Rumple." Belle assured him, holding onto him tightly, his body wrecking with sobs. She'd never seen him cry before and it was heartbreaking.

"I've never seen someone with such a strong love before. This is indeed the most powerful magic I've ever seen." Blue said almost speechless.

"What a relief." Leopold replied, pulling Regina close to him.

After watching Rumplestiltskin's act of true love, Regina couldn't hold it back anymore. She pushed the king away gently, "I'm sorry your majesty, but I can't marry you."

She took a deep breath awaiting his cruel punishment but it didn't come. She looked up at him surprised to see him staring at her in awe, "Why can't you marry me?" he spoke slowly without accusation.

"My heart belongs to another I'm afraid. My mother banished him from the kingdom because she wanted me to marry you. She wanted us to wed so that I could secure an heir with you. She just wants more power." Regina revealed taking the king aback.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed with this outcome but it took great courage to admit those things to me Regina. I pledge my protection and services to you from this day forward. You may stay in Astyn as long as you would like." Leopold responded, catching the raven haired princess completely off guard.

"Thank you your highness." Regina bowed, feeling relief flood her chest. She felt so much lighter with this burden relieved.

"So can this black fairy be stopped?" Regina inquired to Blue, turning away from the tender scene her stepsister was currently engaged in.

"She can only be stopped by someone with a _true _heart. They would have to stab her through the chest and pierce her heart, but I'm afraid she's too powerful so anyone's efforts would be futile." Blue explained with a wave of her wand.

"I will stop her!" a voice reverberated from behind. The trio turned to a fuming Rumplestiltskin, vengeance flaring in his eyes.

"She has the ability to turn into a fire breathing dragon. The flames that burst from her mouth don't burn you but tear you apart torturously by magic. Burning to death would be a less severe form of punishment." Blue reprimanded putting no faith in him.

"Then I guess I better hope that I'm quicker than her eh dearie?" he smirked refusing to back down.

"If you're so insistent about marching off to your death, then I'll draw you up a map of her lair. I can assure you that your chances of returning are unachievable. No one is strong enough to beat my sister." Blue admonished with a disapproving glance.

"I guess the others just didn't have what it takes." he buffered, refusing to back down. There was no way some demented fairy was going to get away with hurting _his _Belle. She would pay in the most horrific of ways.

"Rumple…" Belle said his name like a prayer. He turned to face her taking her hands in his own, "I promise you my dearest Belle that I _will _avenge your name and take back everything that was stolen from you." he determined, taking her hands in his.

"You're enough." she whispered, tucking a stray lock behind his ear.

He felt his heart flutter at her declaration, "Maybe so but I will find a way to give it all back." he swore kissing her knuckles lightly, thankful she was still alive. Cora and her dark _accomplice _would pay for what they had done.

**A/AN: Well there's chapter seventeen! In the next chapter Regina and Belle will have a heart to heart. We might just find out about Daniel's whereabouts. Gaston and Cora will have a little chat, and Rumplestiltskin will begin his journey to defeat Maleficent. Will he succeed or is his fate already sealed? Stay tuned loves! Please review!**


	19. Heart to Heart

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Heart to Heart**

**A/AN: Wow this story has almost reached 200 reviews! I'm humbled and honored! I never thought this story would get so many views and that so many people would love it. Please check out my new story which is for a contest on the OUAT fan fiction and creations group on FB. The story is called "The Mermaid and The Prince". ****Belle and Ariel are both sisters who just happen to be mermaids. Ariel chose a life on land when she fell in love with a prince named Eric. Belle doesn't agree with her sister's choice. She loathes land dwellers until Ariel convinces her to come to Eric's annual undersea ball where she meets a prince who enchants her. Can he win her heart or will she shy away from him? It needs some love but anyways on to the chapter!**

Belle rested in the room Leopold had graciously offered her in his palace. She closed her eyes, completely exhausted despite being cursed to eternal sleep just a few hours prior. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard the door open. She expected to see Rumplestiltskin but was surprised when it was Regina instead.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Regina smiled apologetically.

"No it's okay. I wasn't asleep yet." Belle smiled sheepishly, feeling a little uneasy by having her stepsister standing in the room. She was the spawn of the woman who tried to kill her after all.

"I think we need to talk." Regina said uneasily, breaking the silence that had blanketed the room.

"About what?" Belle feigned ignorance ready to be rid of her estranged stepsister. Regina had never showed any unkindness towards her, but she had ignored her the past four years, allowing her mother to abuse her any way she saw fit.

"About everything that's happened between us…" Regina's voice wavered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"All right." Belle supplied resting her head against the headboard while averting her gaze.

"My mother is a horrible woman, and I've known that for a long time now. I blatantly chose to ignore the abuse and torment she inflicted on you because I was afraid of her. I should've helped you escape or something, but I allowed it to continue. I'm just as guilty as she is." Regina admitted, hot tears cascading down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Belle." she sobbed, shielding her face with her arm to hide her eyes.

Regina was surprised when she felt someone lightly touching her arm. She looked up surprised to be met by Belle's kind blue eyes. "You were afraid, and I understand that. I believe you're still afraid and full of regret. Regina you and I haven't ever had it easy. I forgive you Regina and it's time we both let go of the past and start anew."

Regina wiped away her tears with her sleeve, "All I wanted was for her to love me, but I was never enough! She always had to have more power!" she seethed as angry tears ran down her face.

Belle pulled her sister into a tight hug allowing her to cry years worth of pain into her shoulder. She pat her back reassuringly as her body wrecked with sobs.

"I've lost Daniel…I've lost everything I ever cared about." she sniffled pulling away from Belle, her eyes red from crying.

"You have me, and we will find Daniel. You will be together again because true love triumphs all." Belle reassured her.

"You really believe that?" Regina questioned her with a blank look.

"I have to…It woke me from a sleeping curse." she laughed, patting her knee reassuringly.

"We have to defeat my mother." Regina added with pursed lips.

"We will but Rumple needs to find Maleficent and defeat her first." Belle said confidentially.

"Do you really believe he can defeat her?" Regina asked the beauty in an unconvincing tone.

"I believe he can because his heart is true." Belle smiled confidentially, never wavering in her faith that Rumple would come through for them. She was absolutely certain that their true love could break _any _curse.

~X~

"So where does this _black fairy _reside?" inquired Rumplestiltskin anxiously as the blue fairy conjured up a hologram of deep underground tunnels.

"My _sister _lives in a cave that burrows deep underground in the dark forest. The forest is so deeply settled in darkness that the sunlight cannot even penetrate it. Those who venture into the forest never come out. It's normally forbidden to go there, but I will allow it since you're so insistent about defeating her. I must warn you that your efforts are futile and that your embarking on a suicide mission." Blue warned waving her hand through the hologram. The map zoomed in to exact interfaces of the tunnels.

"Let me be the one to decide that dearie." he buffered growing irritate by the fairy's efforts to dissuade him.

"You will need a sword, one enchanted by a special magic that I unfortunately do not possess. Those who've tried to defeat my sister have failed because they tote basic armory with them. The sword you will need has to be sharp enough to penetrate through her dragon scales which are resistant against any metal." Blue remarked hoping to dishearten him, but he didn't budge.

"You mean a sword like this?" Leopold interrupted as he burst into the room, carrying a sword emitting golden light.

"Where did you get that?" she demanded shocked by his discovery.

"I found it hanging on the wall in my armory. This sword was normal once but I believe when you broke Belle's sleeping curse that all the power from true love's kiss went inside this it." Leopold supplied handing it to Rumplestiltskin.

He admired the shining blade before meeting Blue's gaze, "Is this the kind of sword you were talking about?"

"Yes…That will do…The light from it will even be enough to illuminate the dark forest." she replied taken aback by its magnificent power.

"Then I'm ready…" Rumplestiltskin determined, fury blazing in his eyes. He would return victorious because _their _true love fueled him on.

"I will enchant this sword with my magic so that it will lead you right to my sister." Blue offered with the wave of her wand.

The sword began to grow brightly tugging him in the direction of his enemy. He pulled the sword back, and Blue waved her wand again. The sword stopped pulling him, and she smirked.

"Let me know once you're ready to go and I'll enchant your sword again so that you can find my sister." Blue told him, wondering if he would succeed but she knew one thing for sure. She'd never seen anything as powerful as _their _true love.

~X~

Cora returned to the castle in a cloud of blue smoke, ecstatic once Maleficent's spell wore off. She detested that horrendous form but the disguise had paid off. Her gullible stepdaughter had fallen for it. Nothing would stand in her way now.

"Your majesty that fellow from earlier is back." her guard quaked, peeping around the corner, utterly terrified by the tyrant queen.

"Send him in." Cora scoffed with a wave of her hand. She sat securely on her throne awaiting the fool who was probably here for his boot.

"Did you succeed your majesty?" Gaston inquired to the auburn haired woman.

"I did, and I'm in a rather joyous mood." she grinned sinisterly at the village lord.

"So what do I get in return for my efforts?" he boasted with a smug grin on his face. He stood proudly before her, ready to partake of his award.

"I'm feeling quite generous today so it will be something grand." she smirked standing up, waltzing towards him.

"What did you have in mind?" he inquired as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh something special for you my pet…something very special." she grinned maliciously, leading him to the chamber she kept her mutts. Her sound proof walls were the only thing that blocked out his screams after she locked him inside.

**A/AN: Well that's the end of chapter eighteen! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And just how evil is Cora, tricking Gaston like that? Sorry we didn't get to Daniel but it will be coming up soon. The next chapter will focus on Rumple and Maleficent's duel. Will he succeed in his endeavor? Stay tuned dearies! You don't want to miss what's coming up next! Hehe! :D**


	20. Brave

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Brave**

**A/AN: This chapter has been burning a hole in my head all day. I hope you guys enjoy our confrontation. Will Rumple be victorious? I hope you guys enjoy the fight scene! This is the first one I've ever did so yeah…On to the chapter!**

Rumplestiltskin left out on horseback before the dawn. He kissed Belle goodbye but didn't wake her. He wanted to make sure he could go through with this, and he was certain he wouldn't be able to if he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. The journey was dangerous in itself, but he had to believe in their true love. The golden light from his sword pulled him in the direction of the dark forest. The journey took almost half a day to complete. Once he reached the entryway of the dark forest, he tied his horse to a tree to graze. He knew the beast couldn't go with him.

"I can do this." he assured himself as he entered the pitch black foliage. He was relieved when his sword continued to illuminate his path. The light from the blade combed through the darkness until it stopped in front of the mouth of a cave.

"Well Maleficent it looks like I've found you." he snarled taking in a deep breath as he sauntered into the cave. He trekked on through the cave and the miles of tunnels that lay ahead, a labyrinth to demise without the proper guidance.

The golden hue of his sword grew brighter once he entered a distinct tunnel. He noticed the scattered remains of those who had chose this path before him and failed. Unlit torches lined the walsl until he drew further into the cave. They lit instantly in an ethereal green glow once he passed them.

"I've been expecting you Rumplestiltskin." a voice reverberated through the tunnels as he drew closer to Maleficent's lair. The voice would've made many turn back, but he didn't falter. He continued on until he came to its source. A feminine creature with ashen skin, ruby lacquered lips, and a pair of horns projecting out of her scalp greeted him with a vile grin.

"You've come to kill me I presume." she grinned etching closer to him until she was just a few feet in front of him, hovering over the surface like an apparition.

"Well I sure didn't come to play games dearie." he comeback, readying his stance, ready to thrust his blade through her heart.

"Put that _toy_ away and let me show you something." Maleficent drawled, gesturing him towards her with a single wave of her hand. Rumplestiltskin felt his feet carry him towards the black fairy against his consent.

"Why would I want you to show me anything?" Rumplestiltskin reprimanded, pulling against her magic.

"Because you need to know about your past…_our _past Rumple before you make any rash decisions." she remarked, leading him towards a looking glass.

"What do you mean our past?" he demanded, holding his sword close to his side.

"Because you and I are far more connected than you dare to believe…" she respired ghosting her fingers across his scarred cheek. He flinched, the feeling of her fingers acidic to the touch.

"I've been waiting for the day when I could tell you _everything…" _she whispered, conjuring images upon the mirror. He was startled when he noticed images of a young woman holding a squalling babe. He felt his heart break when he noticed a man that looked distinctively like his _father _shaking the young woman who wouldn't wake. He watched the man that looked like his _father _hand him to a much younger looking Mrs. Potts.

"Why are you showing me this!?" Rumplestiltskin inquired angrily to the deranged fairy, the images flashing across the screen almost too painful to look at now.

"Because you needed to know who you really are _my _son." Maleficent revealed, the contours of her face changing to match that of his deceased mothers on the screen.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" he bellowed, jumping back. He swung his sword at her, slashing her right cheek, drawing blood in the process.

Maleficent grabbed her right cheek in anguish, "You may be too clever for my tricks, but your remains will soon join the rest of these fools who thought they could defeat me!" she hissed, thrusting her hands out.

He watched as the fairy morphed into a black dragon with fiery red eyes. The dragon roared at him, swinging her tail. He avoided the blow by ducking behind a rock. Maleficent took a deep breath, blowing green flames in his direction. He knew that time was of the essence and that he would have to act fast if he wanted to defeat her.

~X~

"You're not allowed to enter here your highness! Stand back or we'll have you arrested." Leopold's palace guards threatened Cora.

"You underestimate me boys." Cora grinned sinisterly, pushing the guards back with her hands. She could feel Maleficent's power flowing through her, fueling her on. She barely ever got these surges of power, but they came in quite handy when she did. She was going to drag Regina back to Avonlea by the hair on her head and sentence her to a fate worse than that sniveling fool Gaston. She swung open the palace doors, marching through the halls effortlessly, disengaging anyone that tried to stop her with just a flick of her wrist.

"Where's Regina!?" Cora bellowed, picking up a guard by his shirt collar. Her strength doubled when Maleficent reverted to her dragon form. They _shared _a heart after all and that meant she had access to a supply of the fairy's power as well.

"She's in the west wing with Belle." the guard shivered with fear before she tossed him against the wall. He crumpled to the floor like a broken doll.

"So that little wretch is still alive!" Cora growled when she heard the name that she loathed more than anything. The one person she thought she'd rid the world of was still standing in her way but not for long.

~X~

"This tea was quite lovely Regina. I'm feeling much better today." Belle smiled in much better spirits.

"I'm glad you liked it." Regina beamed, taking Belle's empty cup, placing it back on the tea service.

"You know once Rumple returns, he's going to help you find Daniel. He must be in Albannach like you say." Belle assured her causing her smile to falter.

"Yes but that was every bit of four months ago. He might not even still be alive." Regina muttered dejectedly, causing the beauty to shake her head fiercely.

"Don't talk like that Regina. You mustn't give up on your true love." Belle replied, grabbing the raven haired princess by her hand.

"How can you be so sure?" Regina inquired softly to the chestnut haired girl.

"Don't you see Regina…True love conquers all." Belle said softly, her voice radiating with hope. Regina breathed in deeply hoping to grasp onto some of that hope.

"How precious…It looks like my _daughters _are finally getting along." a voice interrupted from the door, causing them to look up simultaneously to meet the wicked grin of their vile _mother._

"Mother you're not welcome here!" Regina growled standing protectively in front of Belle.

"Oh how touching…You're going to protect the woman who's standing in your way of the throne! I thought I raised you better than that Regina." Cora tisked etching closer to them.

"You mean your throne mother? I never wanted it!" Regina's voice boomed with an authority she didn't realize she possessed.

"Such wasted potential." Cora scoffed, throwing up her hand sending her flying into the wall. Belle looked at her horrified before rushing to Regina's aid.

"How can you be so heartless!? She's your daughter!" Belle screamed, pulling Regina's head into her lap.

"Because I don't have a heart…I gave that burdensome thing up a long time ago, so I could _have _what I always wanted." Cora hissed, drawing closer to the beauty.

"What are you saying?" Belle demanded in a frightened tone, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I gave up my heart to Maleficent, so I could have power…It was getting in the way of what I _truly _wanted. You see without a heart I don't have to worry about _anything _standing in my way. I'm not vulnerable to emotion or a prisoner to _love." _Cora smirked until they were face to face.

"Wait…You mean you're responsible for almost causing me to drown? You staged the whole thing so you could get close to my father…You knew he would marry you because he was alone…You took advantage of us and then you…You poisoned him once he served your purpose." Belle swallowed hard, finally catching onto the truth.

"Precisely." she smirked, drawing an ancient looking dagger from her pocket, bringing it upwards, casting it down, ready to thrust into the beauty's heart.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin dodged and rolled his way through the tunnels with Maleficent on his heels. He clutched onto his sword, trying to find just the right moment to distract the beast and send the blade flying into her chest, but she was too agile.

Angry green flames danced around him in a circle. He grimaced at the heat. Maleficent growled lowly, taking in the image of her _prey_ one final time before she barbequed it. She dared him to move, analyzing his every breath, like a cat who had cornered a mouse. It was _all _over. He couldn't defeat this monster. She was too powerful. His son would be fatherless and his Belle would be a widow, and they hadn't even been married a week.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes ready to meet his fate, until he felt a searing heat course through his arm. He opened his eyes, amazed to see the sword glowing brightly with white light.

"_All you have to do is believe." _the voice of his beautiful wife resounded in his mind. Maleficent hurled more angry green flames towards him, but they didn't burn him. She staggered back when the flames bounced off him, branding her skin.

"Our true love is protecting me." Rumplestiltskin replied in astonishment. He held the sword high above his head, before throwing it with all his might. He focused all of his energy on directing the blade to its primary target.

Maleficent staggered back as the blade pierced _her _heart. Ethereal green light illuminated the tunnels, the dragon's scales breaking off into pieces, scattering in the process. Rumplestiltskin literally watched her disintegrate before his very eyes, the true source of her power gone.

He walked towards the place where she previously stood and retrieved his sword. He picked it up, golden light surrounded him, transporting him outside of the caves. He blinked surprised to see sunlight filtering through the foliage. He realized that the darkness permeating the forest was because Maleficent dwelled here and since she was gone, light could dominate this place once more.

He walked through the forest feeling at ease. The horse he'd ridden still stood where he'd left it munching on some grass. He pet the stallion's head before untying it, "Let's go home. I promise you a a big juicy apple once we get back to the palace.". The horse neighed in response, leading him back towards Astyn.

~X~

Belle closed her eyes knowing any second now that Cora's dagger would pierce her heart but it never came. She opened her eyes surprised to seeing her staggering backwards. Belle jumped up immediately, pushing Regina gently to the side.

"She failed me…This must be _my _price." Cora respired in a stifiled breath, before collapsing onto the floor. Belle's eyes went wide when the woman stopped breathing, her eyes glazing over.

"Someone help!" Belle called out frantically, surprised when Blue burst through the door.

"Are you okay?" Blue inquired gingerly to the frazzled beauty.

"I'm fine but Regina…She's…" Belle stopped, tears filling her eyes. Blue flew to the other girls aid. She felt of her pulse and sighed, "She's going to be fine. She's just unconscious." the fairy reassured her, gently lifting Regina up and placing her on the bed.

"What about her?" Belle inquired pointing towards Cora's limp body, refusing to make eye contact with it.

"Let me check." Blue swallowed hard, kneeling beside Cora. She felt of the woman's pulse, shaking her head, "She's gone."

"She was about to stab me with a dagger but then she collapsed. She was telling me about how she gave up her heart to Maleficent for power and that she killed my father." Belle choked back a sob, her father's death weighing heavily on her mind.

"She was a very evil woman that my sister corrupted. Maleficent used Cora's heart to stay in her true form. The fact that she's gone must mean…" Blue stopped meeting Belle's eyes with realization.

"That Rumple defeated her…" Belle remarked in revelation, her heart beating joyously. Their true love had _conquered _all.

**A/AN: I'm going to stop here! Cora's dead! I hope you guys enjoyed that! The next chapter will be my last. We will be tying up some loose ends and then there will be an epilogue. I'm sure that wasn't as epic as you were hoping for, but I tried lol. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. True

**Chapter Twenty**

**True**

**A/AN: Well this officially the last chapter not including the epilogue. I can't believe our journey is half over or is it? Some of my readers have expressed an interest in having more BB&T. I've decided to write a companion piece that will pick up after the epilogue. The catch is that you must make requests. You can start doing that in the reviews. Maybe you want to see more of Bae and Morraine or of Red. Perhaps you'd like more Snow and Regina moments? You can request those in the reviews. I'm going to write ten of them. They can be scenes that could've happened during the story or the aftermath. They will not progress in order and will be like uncut scenes from a movie. I also wanted to address the fact that Maleficent is NOT Rumple's mother. It was just a trick to try and get him to cave, but he didn't fall for it. Sorry for such a long A/AN. Onward to the chapter!**

Belle rushed into the arms of her beloved as soon as he walked through the door. He held her close, running his fingers through her thick tresses, "You won…" she muttered into his shirt collar.

"Yes I won and now _we _can go get back your kingdom." Rumplestiltskin smiled triumphantly, adoration held in his eyes for her.

Belle shook her head lightly, "There won't be any need in taking it back. Cora's dead." she revealed. He gave her a sideways glance, pulling away from her.

"How is that possible?" he inquired skeptically to the beauty.

"Apparently she traded her heart with Maleficent for power. She wormed her way into my life and took everything I loved away from me but when you pierced Maleficent's heart, Cora's life was taken with it." Belle illuminated taking his hands in hers.

"Oh Belle I know I can't bring back your _family, _but we can start anew. I'll use the rest of my life making up for all your losses." he promised, touching the side of her face delicately.

"Rumple you are my family…" Belle replied, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back fervently, pouring every emotion he possessed into that kiss. After he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You and Bae are my family Belle…I don't need anyone else." he confirmed kissing her again gently.

She pulled away flushed slightly by their contact, "Perhaps but Regina is also my family, and I want to help her find Daniel. She lost her mother today and even though Cora was a vile woman, she was still her mother. I want to help her find her true love." Belle supplied, and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"I promise to help her anyway I can. We leave for Avonlea in the morning." he said, interlacing his fingers through hers as they walked down the hallway. They were surprised when an ethereal blue light halted them.

The blue fairy materialized right in front of them, floating in midair. "I wanted to personally thank you for defeating Maleficent. You truly are a hero and if there's anything I can ever do for you then just name it. I would like to help either of you any way I can." she praised, giving him a reverent bow.

"There's actually something you can do but not for me. Help Regina find her true love." Rumplestiltskin affirmed, grasping Belle's hand tightly.

"With pleasure." Blue smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was very kind of you Rumple." Belle said with a smile of approval.

"Don't go telling everyone the ruthless Rumplestiltskin is a softy okay dearie?" he comeback playfully with a wink.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she grinned before kissing him again.

~X~

Regina wasn't sure how she felt about her mother's death. The woman hadn't shown an ounce of affection to her in years but it was because she didn't have her heart. Would she have been any different with it? These thoughts swarming through her mind made her head hurt. She didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive her, but she needed to move on. Cora's body had already been burned and her ashes placed in an urn. That was what she always wanted, but she wouldn't scatter them. She would place them back in her vault in Avonlea and seal it off, or maybe she would have the fairies dispose of it.

Regina ran her fingers timorously through her hair, lying in bed like the royal physician had ordered. She was surprised to see an ethereal blue light illuminating the room. She snarled her nose at the unwanted visitor. Couldn't she just have some time to herself without all these interruptions?

"I'm sorry to bother you Regina, but I have some important news to tell you." the fairy supplied with a serene smile on her face.

"You better hope it's good." Regina growled irritably at Blue's arrival.

"I'm going to help you find the love that you lost Regina…I'm going to help you find Daniel." Blue smiled, sending her heart into palpitations.

"And how are you going to do that?" she inquired, trying not to sound giddy.

"With a little magic of course." she smiled, taking out her wand, "You must believe in your true love Regina." the fairy instructed. Regina nodded, picturing Daniel's face within her mind, completely astounded when she opened them to see him standing right in front of her.

"Daniel…" she whispered his name like a prayer, throwing the covers back, rushing towards him. His face was awestruck as he pulled her into his arms.

"I must be dreaming…I can't really be here holding you like this can I?" he inquired to the raven haired princess in a daze.

"No it's very real…Let me show you." she said, tears streaming down her face, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss. He smelled of livestock and straw, but she didn't care. She kissed him with all her might, until her lips burned. He tangled his fingers through her hair, unwilling to let go of her ever again.

"I love you Regina." he revealed, pulling away from her. He wiped stray tears from her ruddy cheeks.

"And I love you Daniel." she replied. He pulled her flush against him, reveling in how immaculate she felt. Blue smiled to herself before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She'd witnessed two couples being reunited in one day and was still overwhelmed at how strong true love actually was. It was a mystery she would never unravel.

~X~

Both parties had made their way back to Avonlea the following morning. Belle made a heroic speech about reclaiming her kingdom and of their secured alliances with Albannach and Astyn. Rumplestiltskin had made a few remarks about being "with them" or "not being with them". The first party would remain in Avonlea and those still loyal to Cora would be allowed to leave the city and settle elsewhere but the king assured them that if there were any attempts of an uprising, that all responsible would be hanged.

Regina had separated from the group, carrying the small urn of ashes in her hand. The urn felt like a deadweight in her grasp, but she had to do this. She took a deep breath, venturing into her mother's vault, closing the door behind her.

All of Cora's potions and poisons were still in the exact same places, the day she'd bested her mother by stealing the dreamshade antidote. She took a deep breath deciding to look around a bit. The vault felt just like a crypt. She shuddered at the thought of all the evil bidding her mother did in this place.

She avoided the poisons and rare concoctions, scanning the interior of the vault until she noticed an intricately carved wooden box. She picked up the box noticing it wasn't locked. She placed Cora's ashes where the box was, cradling it in her arms. She walked towards a table, sitting the box down.

Regina's curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she decided to open the box. She was surprised to find an emerald pendent along with a letter. She blinked, laying the pendent aside, taking the letter in her hands. She opened it gingerly, taking in the scrawled hand of her mother's writing.

_Dear Rumplestiltskin,_

_ You don't know me, but we share a past. Your father used my mother, and she became pregnant. We're half siblings. You don't know me, but you will one day. I will find what you love most and take her away from you. I will get the life I deserved by avenging my mother. Your father stole everything away from her, and I will have my revenge. If your reading this then it means I've won._

_Your Dearest Sister,_

_Cora_

Regina felt her heart stop as she reread her mother's calligraphy again and again. She couldn't believe it. She swallowed hard, clenching the letter in her hands. The reason why her mother had gone down this destructive path was because she was the illegitimate child of a king. She picked up the emerald pendent with the letter and placed them back in the box. She gathered the box in her arms and walked out of the vault, a heaviness settling in her heart.

~X~

"Are you all right my love?" Daniel inquired to the raven haired princess. They were all having dinner at the palace tonight after a successful day of heroics. Everyone was on cloud nine, except for Regina. She still didn't know how to address the matter at hand.

"No I'm not all right." Regina respired, clenching her jaw.

"What's wrong? We've been reunited and reclaimed Avonlea from the clutches of your mother's tyranny. You should be happy, especially since we'll be married within the week." Daniel whispered in the shell of her ear, brushing his calloused hand over her knuckles.

"I found a piece of my mother's past today I'm sure I was never supposed to see, and I believe it's the reason she started down this destructive road." Regina muttered, running her fingers through her hair agitatedly.

"Regina are you all right?" Belle inquired to the her stepsister, feeling concerned after noticing her frustrated hand gestures to her betrothed.

"No I'm not all right. I discovered something in my mother's vault _after _I placed her ashes inside. I found a box with an emerald necklace and this letter." Regina respired, thrusting the letter in her stepsister's hand, refusing to look at it.

Belle took the letter from Regina's hands cautiously. She opened it, scanning its contents, utterly mortified by the words she'd just read, "Rumple you should read this.". Rumplstiltskin blinked curiously, taking the letter from Belle's hands. He hadn't really been paying too much attention to their conversation because he had been too enthralled by Johanna's cooking who was just Avonlea's version of Mrs. Potts.

Rumplestiltskin took the letter, noticing that Regina was averting her gaze uncomfortably at the floor. He had a distinct feeling that it must be about him. He absorbed the words of a woman he was fortunate enough to never have met but who had put the lives of these two women through a living hell.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't say that the contents of this letter surprised him because his father was known for taking on multiple lovers, and he apparently had a past history with it as well. Belle's stepsister was his niece, and he wasn't about turn away family. He didn't have much of it left after all. He would've never embraced Cora wholeheartedly as his half sister, but Regina wasn't like her.

Rumplestilskin stood up from the table and walked towards Regina. She looked at him frighteningly. She was certain he would banish her after such a discovery based on her mother's history with his wife.

He offered her his hand, willing her to stand. She took it hesitantly, wondering what sort of lashing would ensue. Regina was certain half of Avonlea wouldn't be satisfied until her head rested on a platter because she was Cora's offspring.

"Regina, my beautiful niece you and your family will always have a place in my home. You're family now in more ways than one, and I will not judge you by your mother's sins just as my subjects have graciously chosen not to judge me by my father's. You and Daniel will always have a place in _our _kingdom." Rumplestilskin supplied, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I don't know what to say…" Regina said, clasping her hands over her mouth in consternation. Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"A thank you should suffice dearie." he smiled astonished when she threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He could do nothing but wrap her in his arms in that moment. They were alike in more ways than one but mostly because their parents were the same. Rumplestiltskin thanked God everyday that he didn't turn out like his father. His heart was true and that had won him the affections of _the fairest of them all._

**A/AN: Well that's the end of our last chapter. The epilogue will probably be posted sometime tomorrow. You guys can go ahead and be submitting your requests for the companion fic. I already have one in mind for Snow and Regina that will probably be the first one I post. Thank you to all who have stayed with me on this journey. I love you all, and you're the reason I haven't given up on this fic. Please review! **


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/AN: Well we've finally made it to the end! Please enjoy the epilogue loves! Please send me your requests for my companion fic! :D**

_**Nine Months Later…**_

"The courier just delivered letters from Avonlea my dear Belle." Rumplestiltskin informed her. He entered their bedchamber with letters in hand. He gave them to Belle who took them anxiously. One was from Johanna and the other was from Regina and Daniel.

Belle opened Johanna's letter first smiling brightly once she finished reading it. "What does it say?" he inquired curiously to his wife.

"Johanna is finally going to come visit next month, and she's bringing some of my mother's jewelry with her that we thought was lost. She found it hidden in Cora's old chamber one day while she was cleaning it." Belle informed him.

"It will be nice for you to have some of your mother's former possessions, and I know Mrs. Potts looks forward to Johanna's visit. They'll have loads to talk about." he chortled as she tore open the next letter.

"Regina says things in Avonlea are fairing well. They are building more housing for the peasants with the fortune Cora hoarded from the taxes she collected. It's good to hear _my _people are doing so well in such capable hands." Belle sighed, with a bit of homesickness lingering in her voice.

Rumplestiltskin caught on to it immediately, taking her hand in his, squeezing it tightly, "Do you miss your home Belle-of-mine?"

"Of course I miss Avonlea, but Regina and Daniel are handling things quite well. I'm not concerned at all when it comes to the betterment of my people. Besides my home is here in Albannach with you and Bae." she assured him, squeezing back in affirmation.

"I'm so glad you could find a home here with us." he smiled kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Yes I'm glad _we _could." she grinned causing him to raise a brow, "What do you mean 'we'?" he inquired pulling away slightly, giving her a skeptical look.

"We're going to have a baby." she smiled cheekily. He blinked in disbelief, letting her words sink in. He picked her twirling her around joyously, eliciting a girlish giggle from her lips.

"I'm going to be a papa again!" he exclaimed, laughing along with her.

"We should tell Bae…" Belle suggested after coming down from their emotional high.

"We will tell him once he returns from jousting lessons. I don't want him to poke Sir. Rupert's eye out." he advised while she laughed along with him.

"Yes we wouldn't want that now would we?" she smiled interlacing her finger's through her beloved's. They walked towards the balcony, their hearts full as they looked over _their _kingdom, reminiscing of how much had changed in just a year. They both had lost much but gained true love in the process and that made up for every loss they'd encountered.

Rumplestilskin and Belle ruled together for many years, and they lived a very fulfilling life. They had more children and watched Balefire become a renowned knight. Their kingdom became stronger than any in the entire realm because they ruled peacefully and lovingly with everyone. Belle had turned a bitter king's heart back into gold and secured the love her mother always wanted her to find. Together they were beautiful, brave, and true, and they both lived _happily ever after._

**The End**


End file.
